A Simple Daydream
by Scarletta24
Summary: This is the story of scaredy-rabbit Jenna, who is suddenly thrown into the world of the mafia. Together with her twin sister, Mys, and her famiglia, she'll figure out the past of a famiglia that hasn't been seen in years and learn some things about herself she wished she never knew. Rated T for swear words in Japanese and because I'm paranoid. Enjoy!
1. Welcome to Namimori!

A Simple Daydream

"_Wow! Japan sure is interesting_!" I said excitedly, looking around me in awe.

"_Sure is_." Mys said, a little less excited than I was. Mys and I were in Namimori, or at least I think so. I hadn't planned to come to Japan at first, believe me, but I was here on an important mission. Only, something even more exciting would happen. You wouldn't believe all the things I've been through! But I'll explain later, after all, it's peaceful right now, so I can take as much time as I want. I just hope it stays quiet.

"_Huh. So what should we do first_?" I asked casually. "_Find a dumpster, beg for money, or be lazy and walk around first_?" Mys made a face, but she didn't respond.

"_Walk around it is_." I said, taking Mys's silence as an answer. So…. who am I, and why am I even typing this thing?

Well, I'm Jenna Smith, and my twin sister's name is Mys Smith. I know, I know. "Mys" is a tacky name, isn't it? Oh, wait, you mean "YOU HAVE A TWIN SISTER?!" Then, ouch, my ears. Yes. I have a twin sister. And no, it's not cool having a twin sister, because all everyone does is ask all these stupid questions. I mean, ain't it obvious? She's not my doppelganger for goodness sake! I have a nice feeling that I'm not going to die soon. I'd like it keep it that way.

So, my dad's name is Matthew Smith, and my mom's name is Angie Smith. Or was… I should've expected it. I mean, gone for two months! They didn't send a single letter! Or text! Not even a single phone call… I guess that's what happens when you're in the mafia.

Yes. The mafia. As in that place where people make alliances and kill people? That's the stereotypical type of a mafia. The mafia is sometimes like those ones in the movies, but the way they fight? It's waaaay different than just guns and swords! But I'll explain later, it'd be more surprising ya know? As for why I'm typing this, well, Reborn said for me too. Not sure why, as I'll tell the entire world all the secrets of Vongola, Melo, and pretty much what happened when Vongola and Melo collide with enemy forces. But that's all later. For now? Well, it all starts with that fateful encounter…

"_Hey_." Mys said, nudging me with her arm.

"_What_?"

"_I'm hungry_."

"_So? Just get a bag from your backpack_."

"_It's empty_."

"_WHAT?!"_

"_We ran out of food on that train…"_

I slid off the backpack from my shoulder and scrounged around for some chips. Noting the lack of food in my backpack, I gave her the last bag I had.

"_Tch. Wait here. I need to go get some more food_." I said, sliding the backpack on. "_Don't talk to strangers, don't talk to people with candy, and don't let anyone snatch you away, got that_?"

"_Yeah yeah. I'm not a little kid, go already_!" Mys said, with the air of an almost-teenager. "_We made it here didn't we?"_

"_Just because you're almost thirteen, doesn't mean you can't still be careful!"_ I said, turning towards the grocery a few blocks back. "_I'll be back really soon!"_

I saw Mys roll her eyes and make an irritated sigh. Now I just have to focus on actually getting the food and not being too shy. Ah, right, I've long since gotten rid of it, but the truth to who I really was back then?

I was a shy kid who did nothing but sit quietly in the corner and stare at everyone. The story of my past life. At that point, I had to act my way through several occasions. You know what I did? I adapted, so now I sound like one of those delinquents or yakuza people. I kind of mimicked what they said and built my entire façade with that as my base. I don't think I've ever said a thing to anyone that sounded like me other than Mys.

After standing in line, trying to gather up my courage to talk to the person at the counter, I exited the store, stuffing everything into my backpack. Bread? Check. Cheese? Check. Water bottles? Check. Various bandages to heal the people I beat up? Check. Bags of chips? Check! Walking quickly back, I was just about to walk around the last block and say hi to Mys when I heard their conversation.

"Come on! You're coming with me! I need to take you back to Juudaime!" A really loud, male voice came out of nowhere. Oh shoot! Mys was there? Could it be…?!

"Let go! I'm not going anywhere without my sister!" Mys's voice, defiant, answered furiously. Oh no! I gotta get there! Run, dang it! Faster, faster, faster, faster-!

"Let go of my sister you jerk!" I said, rounding the corner and jump kicking the guy trying to kidnap my sister.

"Ow!" the guy said, releasing Mys's arm and flying back a few meters. He landed hard on the ground. Ouch, I am so not sorry for kicking you there! "What the-?!"

I settled into a fighting stance, my legs apart and hands in front, ready to kick and punch.

"Jenna!" Mys said, gratefully.

"Huh? Jenna…?" the guy said, sitting up. I got a better look at him, as he looked up at me.

"You have a twin?!" the gray-haired guy said, shocked. His green eyes looked genuinely shocked, even though he must be connected to the mafia in some way. He did say Juudaime, which means Tenth in Italian.

"Yeah dummy!" Mys said, jumping in. "Shouldn't you know that?"

"Who are you?" I asked coldly. "You're in the mafia right?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" the gray-haired guy said, standing up angrily. "You just kicked me!"

"And you just tried to kidnap my sister. I think that's perfectly fair!" I shot back.

He gritted his teeth. "Hayato Gokudera." He finally said reluctantly.

"Jenna Smith." I said curtly. "Why are you looking for me?"

Hayato-san hesitated. "I don't know why," he admitted. "but I need to bring you back to Juudaime."

"Why should we listen to this guy?" Mys asked. "He tried to take me by force!"

"Excuse me one moment." I said to Hayato-san. I turned both Mys and I around.

"_Seriously! Why should we listen to this idiot_?" Mys hissed.

"_Right now, he's our only connection to the mafia! We can use him to find our parents_!" I whispered. Hesitating, I continued.

"_I want to know about these rings_!"

* * *

**I'll try and update really quickly! But who knows what horrors school will bring me? I've got a freaking lab to finish, so I hope this isn't "sayonara" for now! Ah, words like this "**_Hi there_**!" are words spoken in English. Usual words are in Japanese. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Believe me, if I did, we'd all hate it. :(**


	2. Meet Tsuna's family!

A Simple Daydream

Last time…

"_Seriously! Why should we trust this idiot_?" Mys hissed.

"_Right now, he's our only connection to the mafia! We can use him to find our parents_!" I whispered. Hesitating, I continued.

"_I want to know about these rings_!"

Continuing on…

"…_Fine then_." Mys agreed reluctantly. "_But there's no way I'm just going to let him be my friend_!"

"_You don't have to be friends_." I reminded her. "_We just need to get the info and find dad and mom. I don't trust him either_."

"Hey! Hurry up already!" Hayato-san shouted at us impatiently.

"_Freaking moron_…" I muttered. Standing up straight, I looked at Hayato dead in the eye. Yelling could be heard in the background.

"Is that your boss screaming your name?"

"Huh?"

"Gokudera-kun!" A brown-haired guy ran up toHayato-san. He stopped and took a few long moments to stop panting like crazy. "Gokudera-kun! I didn't get to tell you that they were twins!"

"Too late." I said, making the brown-haired guy look up in surprise.

"Oh! You already found them!" The brown-haired guy said. What, is he blind?

"Who are you?" Mys asked curiously.

"I'm Sa-"

"This is Juudaime! Respect him or I'll kill you!" Hayato-san said, narrowing his eyes at Mys.

"_Geez, you don't gotta be so mean…" _Mys said quietly, so that only I could hear it. I nodded. Hayato-san didn't notice this, as he was apologizing to the brown-haired guy. I decided to skip the explaining that was bound to happen. I already knew some of this anyways!

"So I guess you're the tenth boss of the mafia?" I asked. Hayato-san and the brown-haired guy stopped their annoying conversation.

"How did you-?!"

"How did you know that?" The brown-haired guy asked, shell-shocked. For the tenth boss of the mafia, he sure looks like a loser.

I shrugged, acting like it was supposed to be something I knew. "It's not too hard to know that Juudaime means Tenth. What happened to the Ninth?"

"He's about to retire." The brown-haired guy said, with almost a sense of guilt.

"Hmm. What's your name?" I asked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Sawada-san answered. "Uh, can you come back to my house? There's someone who wants to meet you."

"Who is it?" I asked warily.

Hayato-san and Sawada-san glanced at each other. Trying to force down my apprehension, I kept a straight face as Sawada-can's eyes looked at me with fear.

"I-I can't exactly explain, but it's really important that you meet him!" Sawada-san said, almost pleadingly. He looked almost like a defenseless puppy like that. Weird. This mafia boss wasn't what I expected at all…

"Fine then." I said, not letting my instincts to run get the better of me.

So that's how Mys and I ended up walking towards a mafia boss's house and possible doom. Funny how things ended up the way it is now.

It was silent for most of the walk. Mys was irritating Hayato-san enough for them to start arguing like they've done it a million times. I can absolutely say that Sawada-san looked petrified and every time he looked at me, it was with a feeling of pity. Just who is this "Reborn" anyways?

*La da da dee dee da la*

I nearly jumped from the surprise of my phone ringing. Calming myself down, I scooped my phone out of my pocket and acted like I meant to get a phone call now.

"Moshi moshi?" I said.

"Boss!" I heard a familiar voice say. "We got trouble again!"

"What?" I asked.

"I've been handling as best I could, but they started making trouble after you left!" the voice said, panicking a little.

"Who?" I asked impatiently.

"The White Wolves!"

"The bane of my time." I muttered. "Okay, make sure none of the guys pick a fight with them. If they do, you're screwed. Once you find one of the wolves, make sure you send them back with a message."

I glanced at Sawada-san and Hayato-san. My eyes glittered dangerously.

"Tell them the Dancing Rabbit might just come back."

"Hai Boss!" the voice answered, sounding excited. "We'll tell them just that!"

I ended the call and shoved the phone back into my pocket. Smiling, but not with my eyes, I said "Sorry, just a little business!"

"What kind of business?" Sawada-san asked, looking even more frightened.

"One that a mafia boss shouldn't interfere with." I said cheerfully, my eyes giving the warning not to go further. Sawada-san flinched and it seemed like he was thinking hard about something. Maybe he expected me to be a little more docile? Sigh, maybe if the last two weeks hadn't happened. Maybe…

Looking over at Hayato-san, I saw him looking at me with intense concentration. No, not looking at me. More like he was thinking about what I had said on the phone. I briefly wondered if he would put the pieces together. But he'd have to know about what happened two towns from Namimori… No, he's in the mafia! There might be a chance…

Soon enough, with shouting and rude name-calling accompanying us, we arrived at Sawada-san's house. Even through the yelling, the sounds of kids screaming could be heard.

"Do you have siblings…?"

"No. I'll tell you later." Sawada-san said, looking away. I was starting to think maybe Sawada-san became a mafia boss against his will…

The door burst open and a little kid in a cow suit ran through and jumped onto Sawada-san. Oh, I'll make sure he tells me! A cow suit?!

"Ga ha ha ha ha!" the kid said with an annoying laugh. "Where's my grape candy Dame-Tsuna!"

"What candy, Lambo?!" Sawada-san said, nearly falling.

"Stop that Aho-shi!" Hayato-san said, picking Lambo(?) off Sawada-san.

"Ah! Baka-dera! Let me go!" Lambo said, struggling. Hayato-san threw him at the ground. "OW!"

"Lambo! Stop making trouble!" A girl in Chinese clothes ran out and stopped in front of the yelling Lambo.

"Gotta…Stay…Calm….Waaaaa!" Lambo said, crying. He looked at me and stopped crying, but still sniffing. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jenna, little kid." I said cheerfully, bending down to get eye-level with the little kid. Digging through my backpack, I pulled out a grape-flavored candy. "Here. This is what you wanted right?"

"Ga ha ha ha!" Lambo said taking the candy. His nose was still dripping, but he looked more happy. "You can join my famiglia!"

Ah. He's in the mafia too. No wonder he knows Sawada-san.

"Sorry little kid, but I can't." I said.

"Oh." Lambo said, unwrapping the candy and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Lambo! Say thank you!" The little girl said in broken Japanese.

"Tank ou." Lambo said, his words messed up with the candy. He ran back into the house and the little girl followed after politely bowing.

"What the heck just happened?" Mys asked disbelievingly.

"That's what I'd like to say." I said, standing up.

"T-Thank you for getting Lambo to calm down." Sawada-san said, looking more relaxed. Maybe he thought I was actually nicer than he thought before?

"Well, it was either that or smack him. I didn't feel like hurting a little kid though." I said, shrugging. Sawada-san immediately changed his opinion.

"A-As you can guess, the kid in the cow suit is Lambo. The Chinese girl is I-Pin." Sawada-san explained.

"Is there anyone else I need to know?" I asked. "Any little kids?"

"Tsuna-nii! Welcome back!" a little boy came out. He looked normal at least…

"Ah! Fuuta-kun I'm back." Sawada-san said.

The kid looked at me. "Who are you? A friend of Tsuna-nii?"

"Not exactly." I said smiling. Sawada-san flinched. "I'm just here to meet Reborn."

The little kid looked at me with pity, but he bowed and said "Nice to meet you. My name is Fuuta de la Stella."

"My name is Jenna. It's nice to meet you." I said, nodding my head.

"My name's Mys. Nice to meet you!" Mys said informally.

"Fuuta-kun! Who is at the door?" A female voice drifted out.

"It's Tsuna-nii and his friends!" Fuuta answered back. He walked back into the house after respectfully bowing.

"Three kids. How did that happen?" I asked.

"It's a long story." Sawada-san said, sighing. He walked into the house. Mys and I followed him in. Hayato-san closed the door behind us.

"Sorry for intruding." I murmured, taking off my shoes. Mys followed my example, as she forgot every single rule of etiquette I had her study before.

Sawada-san looked surprise at my manners, knowing that I was a foreigner.

"Have you been to Japan before?" Sawada-san asked me, as we walked up the stairs into his room.

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You speak good Japanese and your manners are good."

"Thank you." I answered shortly. I had this feeling of apprehension as we approached Sawada-san's room. Call it my own brand of intuition, but there was something in there…

"Reborn! We found Jenna and Mys!" Sawada-san said, opening the door.

"Took you long enough." A little kid with curly sideburns said with a condescending tone. He smirked as he saw the flash of surprise in my eyes. "You're Jenna, I presume?"

"Hai." I said, respectfully bowing deeply. The little kid was more than that. His tone, his confidence, his aura… It was possible that maybe he was one of the arcobaleno? He certainly fit the description of one of them…

What was the arcobaleno anyway?

"Reborn is a little baby?!" Mys asked in disbelief. *Click*

"Do you want to die?" Reborn asked. The chameleon on his hat transformed into a gun and he pointed it at Mys.

"What the-?!"

"Shut up and bow, you idiot!" I said, smacking Mys on the head. Reborn, Sawada-san, and Hayato-san looked at me with surprise, given the fact that was the most emotion they had ever seen out of me. "Excuse my sister, Reborn-san. She's an idiot and doesn't know Japanese etiquette."

I glared at her. She quickly bowed and said the proper greeting. Reborn smirked.

"That's all right. You seem to know who I am. The question is, who are you really?" Reborn asked.

I looked at him with surprise. "You know who I am already right? That folder says everything right?"

Reborn threw the folder at the trash can. It flew across the room and landed with a quiet clang. "It doesn't say you know about the mafia."

Soon enough, we were all sitting at the small coffee table in the middle of Sawada-san's room. Reborn was sitting in his luxurious black chair.

"So what do you know?" Reborn asked.

"Only that Sawada-san is the Tenth mafia boss and Reborn-san is one of the arcobaleno." I answered. "But I don't know what the arcobaleno are."

Smirking – why is he always smirking? – Reborn answered "I'll leave Dame-Tsuna to answer that. I have to go meet with the Ninth."

"What?!" Sawada-san asked. "I thought you were going to stay-"

"The Ninth is more important Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, kicking Sawada-san in the face. "I only stayed to make sure they get here."

Reborn hopped off the table and walked out of the room. Sawada-san was left on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Ahem!" I coughed.

"Right!" Sawada-san answered, his voice squeaky. "I need to tell you about Vongola!"

"Vongola?" I asked.

Sawada-san nodded. "It's the top famiglia of the mafia."

"And you're the boss of it?"

* * *

**Hi again people. I'm hoping to get these chapters out weekly. Maybe more if I find the time. Please review on your way out, because I know as well as you know that I don't make a good Reborn impression. Or Tsuna. Or Gokudera. In fact, I wonder if I'm making a good Mys or Jenna... Let's just say I don't have confidence?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and OC characters.**


	3. A Not Very Brief Explanation

A Simple Daydream

Last time…

"Ahem!" I coughed.

"Right!" Sawada-san answered, his voice squeaky. "I need to tell you about Vongola!"

"Vongola?" I asked

"Sawada-san nodded. "It's the top famiglia of the mafia."

"And you're the boss of it."

Continuing on…

"I still don't believe you're even in the mafia." Mys said, snorting.

"I can't believe it myself." Sawada-san said. "But I am."

"Juudaime! I'll take over from here!" Hayato-san said cheerfully. I looked up.

"Where'd you get the chalk-board?"

"I don't need to tell you how. Just pay attention."

And so Hayato-san started on his very long and complicated explanation about Vongola, its rivals, the bloody history of the Vongola, the other famiglia, the Shimon Famiglia, etc. But for pity's sake, I'm going to give you the basics.

Vongola started as a family that protected the town. Unfortunately, the second boss started the bloody history that continued until present day. That is, the Tenth boss of Vongola, namely Sawada-san, would turn Vongola onto a new path. One that would instigate peace and not bloody wars. So Sawada-san is having a tough time doing all that. And then we get to the part of what happened before Mys and I came into the picture.

Sawada-san had to find all seven guardians of the dying will flame. But what is the dying will flame? I'll get to that later. Anyways, he ended up finding eight. After a long-winded explanation, this is what I got.

The eight guardians of Vongola are: Yamamoto Takeshi, the Rain guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei, the Sun guardian, Hibari Kyoya, the Cloud Guardian, Sawada-san was the Sky guardian, Lambo (the little cow kid with the annoying laugh), the Thunder guardian, Hayato Gokudera, the Storm guardian, and finally, both Chrome Dokuro and Mukuro Rokudo were the Mist guardians. Apparently, Mukuro keeps Chrome-san alive with his illusions. How and why, I didn't get in the explanation.

They all fight using the dying will flames. The seven flames are Rain, Thunder, Sky, Storm, Mist, Cloud, and Sun. There's also another flame, which Hayato-san hinted at, but he didn't give anything else about it. All the dying will flames have properties. Thunder was given the "Solid" property. Cloud was given the "Propagation" property. Sky was given the "Harmony" property. Rain was given the "Tranquility" property. Storm was given the "Disintegration" property. Sun was given the "Activation" property. Mist was given the "Construction" property. I had some idea of these flames in the first place, but this put the pieces together. Though, some of these properties sounded impossible to use in some situations.

And finally, what the heck happened before Mys and I showed up. I know I repeated myself. OH well then. Anyways, Reborn-san was Sawada-san's tutor, and it all started from there. It started with Mukuro's break out of prison and his defeat by Sawada's hand. Next, Sawada-san's and his guardian's fight for the right as Vongola Guardians, which ended with Varia's defeat. Then, the guardians were transported into the future and a battle was started to save the world from Byakuran's world domination. They, fortunately, won and were transported back into the present, but not before winning the approval of the Arcobaleno in the Arcobaleno Trials and the approval of the First Generation Vongola Famiglia. Shortly afterwards, Sawada-san's inheritance ceremony as Vongola's official Tenth boss was supposed to start. The interference of the Shimon Famiglia and the broken rings forced Sawada-san to attack back with new weapons. Eventually, the truth was revealed and Daemon Spade, the instigator of the bloody distrust between Vongola and Shimon, was defeated. Everything was supposed to be sunny days and rainbows from there, but then the Arcobaleno's fight to return to their original bodies ensued. Finally, the Arcobaleno's battle Representative Battle of the Rainbow included every single person that had gotten involved with Sawada. In the end, somehow, the Arcobaleno's fight resulted in their bodies being allowed to slowly age back into their original bodies. To tell the truth, the Arcobaleno's curse made their bodies revert back into child form.

The seven Arcobaleno are Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno, Fon, the Storm Arcobaleno, Yuni, the Sky Arcobaleno, Verde, the Thunder Arcobaleno, Colonnello, the Rain guardian, Skull, the Cloud Arcobaleno, and Viper, the Mist Arcobaleno. The other Arcobaleno are Lal Mirch, the arcobaleno with the corrupted pacifier and Bermuda Von Veckenschtein. Bermuda started the Arcobaleno's fight for the end of their curse.

The Arcobaleno's curse did more than just revert their bodies back to child form. It caused the Sky Arcobaleno to have shorter life spans. Each of the Arcobaleno have pacifiers that glow when another Arcobaleno is nearby. Checker Face seem to be the one who puts this curse on the people he deemed right as position of Arcobaleno. There was more about the Arcobaleno, but Hayato-san didn't say anything else.

Actually, I didn't need to tell you any of this. There's an anime and a manga for what happened. Even a WEBSITE. Reborn said that it was to raise money for Vongola, but I don't know if that's actually true or not.

Hayato-san ended his long explanation after scribbling on the chalk-board with his envious readable handwriting. He looked at Mys and I, waiting for questions.

"Any questions?"

"I have one!"

"What?"

"Can you say all of that again? But dummified so I can actually understand it?"

"No brat! Even Juudaime could understand it! Right Juudaime?"

Silence. "Uhhh…"

"See? Even your "Juudaime" didn't understand it, and he was even a part of it!"

"Why you-!"

"Hurt Mys and I'll leave you a scar you'll remember your entire life."

Silence. "Ha! Like you could actually do that!"

"Try me."

"…Gokudera-kun, she's serious."

Hayato-san hesitated, then he lunged at me, a fist aimed for my face.

"You idiot!"

"AGH!"

"GOKUDERA-KUN?!"

Hayato-san stopped as he noticed the knife pointed straight at his throat. It glinted in my eyes as I calmly looked at him without a shred of emotion. Mys had pushed him before he met his end. His fist was inches away, and he looked surprised that I hadn't even flinched.

"Sorry Hayato-san," I said, my tone smooth. Hayato-san flinched. ",but there is a reason why these clothes don't fit very well."

"You are a stupid excuse for a Mafioso!" Mys said, shoving Hayato-san back. "Didn't you hear that phone call from before!"

I flicked the knife back into my sleeve as Hayato fell back into his seat. Sawada-san looked as terrified as he possibly could now.

Mys pointed at me, her eyes full of rage.

"Jenna's the boss of the Red Dragons!"

* * *

**Me: What are the Red Dragons? Would Jenna have really killed Gokudera? Is the Dancing Rabbit a really stupid name? You'll find out next time on A Simple Daydream!**

**Mys: Dancing Rabbit is a stupid name.**

**Me: I know that. I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Mys: And I know that Jenna wouldn't have-**

**Jenna: MYS! Don't spoil it!**

**Me: Already did idiot.**

**I got another update out! Yay! Please Review on your way out!**


	4. Jenna's Delinquent Past!

A Simple Daydream

Last time…

"Jenna's the boss of the Red Dragons!"

Continuing on…

"Wait, you mean the gang that took over Yakuyama?!" Hayato-san asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Mys answered impatiently. "It was because of Jenna that such a weak gang even made it to the top!"

"What?" Sawada-san asked, confused. "Yakuyama? Gang? Red Dragons?"

"Yakuyama is a town a bit to the west." I explained. "It's a town ruled by various gangs and there are constant wars for the top. The Red Dragons were the lowest of the low."

"Wait. YOU were the one that helped them to the top?" Sawada-san asked. I shrugged.

"It wasn't hard, considering the gangs were really weak. But," And I glared at the thought. "The White Wolves always caused trouble for us. They nearly killed one of my guys!"

"Wait. How did you even get to Yakuyama? Aren't you visiting from California?" Sawada-san asked, confused.

"Sure. I visited a ton of other states too." I said. "It sure was nice, being beat up by a bunch gangs and mugged by beggars."

"HUH?!"

"What, you don't know?" I asked. "My mom and dad went missing two months ago. Mys and I traveled here from California."

Hayato-san and Sawada-san looked at me with surprise, jaws hanging open.

"How did you even know about the Red Dragons though?" I asked. "Mys and I only left three days ago."

"Rumors travel fast." Hayato-san said. "Even the delinquents were talking about the Dancing Rabbit."

"Oh? How?" I asked.

"With fear."

"I would hope so." I said, smiling. "I beat up all the leaders."

"Hey. Jenna. Did something wrong happen with the Red Dragons?" Mys asked. "You said they wouldn't call unless trouble happened."

"The White Wolves are intruding on our territory." I said. "I told them not to pick a fight. Amongst other things."

Sawada-san visibly shivered. Hayato-san looked at me with a mixture of fear and grudging respect. Oh me and my delinquent past~!

"Anyways, why did you even get info on me and Mys?" I asked.

"Oh! Well… Um..." Sawada-san looked away.

Hayato-san jumped up with another explanation that I wonder if I should even tell you. I'll give you the really short version.

Apparently, other than CEDEF, which was an advisor organization for Vongola, there was a secret family that rarely appeared throughout history, and had just been uncovered.

Melo, the famiglia shrouded in shadows. Not much is known. All anyone really knows, is that the Melo famiglia was started around the Second Generation Vongola Famiglia. It seemed that Melo helped to keep the bloody continuation from getting more violent. Melo only appeared in three times throughout Vongola history. The members were people who showed an unusual show of dying will flames. Not sure what that was yet, but that's what appeared in the dusty files hidden in a cabinet in the basement. Actually, it was a wonder anyone even found it! The subordinate who even found it must've mistook it for some file the Ninth wanted.

"You mean to tell me… that I'm supposed to be one of these members?" I asked.

"Yes."

"…You know, I should be saying you're crazy. Both of you, but I can't say that." I said, sighing.

"Why not?" Sawada-san asked, looking like he was starting to get nervous. I reached for the necklace that had been hidden by my too-large jacket. I unclasped the lock and brought out on the table.

"What-?!"

"No way…"

"FINALLY!"

Seven rings were laid out on the table, all with a stone with the colors of the seven flames.

"I've been using these flames since I was 11."

* * *

**Jenna: ...Another cliff hanger huh?**

**Mys: Yeah! When is the action going to start!**

**Me: WHEN I GET TO IT!**

**Mys: Sheesh. What spiked your coffee?**

**Me: Nothing but sugar, thank you very much. I can't get the freaking document to open. How am I supposed to know what happens next?! DANG IT!**

**Jenna: Right. You mean the story before this one?**

**Me: YES!**

**Jenna: Deep breaths Scarletta. Deep breaths.**

**So freaking document. Ready to get scratched? Sorry for the short update, but I'm trying to get through this bothersome thing. Please Review on your nice way out! Fun fact: Yakuyama is taken from "yakuza" and "Akiyama". So it means, "Yakuza Mountain", or at least I think so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime. It's too awesome for that to happen.**


	5. Jenna's a Scaredy-Rabbit!

A Simple Daydream

Last time…

"What-?!"

"No way…"

"FINALLY!"

Seven rings were laid out on the table, all with a stone with the colors of the seven flames.

"I've been using these flames since I was 11."

Continuing on…

"You have all seven rings?" Sawada-san breathed out, after a long silence.

"Yes. I got them on my tenth birthday." I answered. "I found out the properties when I was 11."

"You mean you lit the flames?" Hayato-san asked.

"…No. It was something different." I said. "Do you hear… voices of the flames?"

"Voices?" Sawada-san asked. "You mean the flames have voices?"

"I wouldn't know. It's just I hear voices of the flames and…" I drifted off.

"_Start from the beginning Jenna." _Mys said, reassuring me. Nodding, I started.

"It started when I was 11. I was a complete scaredy-cat and I had woken up from a nightmare."

"What kind-?"

"I'm not telling you, Mys. Anyways, I realized that I had to go to do… business. So I left the bed and opened the door. It was like drowning in darkness. The bathroom was only down the hall. Only ten seconds! But I ended up slowly crawling there. Halfway through, I heard a voice."

"What kind of voice?" Sawada-san asked, looking like I was telling a ghost story.

"One that I would be friends with later."

Flashback time…

"It's so cold." I whimpered in my head. "Eeek…"

"WILL YOU HURRY UP ALREADY?!

"EEK!" I scrambled the rest of the way and burst into the bathroom, shaking as I did so. A few minutes later, I crawled out. I thought the voice was just me, but it wasn't.

"Hey! Hurry up scaredy-cat!"

I froze, this time too scared to move. I hadn't even gotten halfway, stuck between the door of the bathroom and the hallway.

"It' ' 'SJUSTME!"

"Hurry up and get moving scaredy-cat!"

Now I was trembling, wondering if my sanity had been worn away by fear.

"Storm! She's just a little kid!" A female voice berated the scary male voice. "Are you okay? Storm's just too impatient."

"I wouldn't be if she won't just quit being scared of the entire world! She's like some kind of scared rabbit! Wait, I know, you're a scaredy-rabbit!"

Before the female voice could say anything, I thought "That's such a stupid insult."

"And you're stupid for crawling to the bathroom!"

"Am not!" The childish side of me came out.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"STORM BE QUIET!"

Silence…

"Jenna. My name is Rain. Storm here is just being childish. You don't need to be scared of me or him."

"Am I going insane?"

"Ha ha ha. They all think that. No you aren't. Believe me, you're as sane as they go."

"Who?"

"The past bosses scaredy-rabbit."

"Storm. Shut up and or I'll make you."

Silence…

"What past bosses?"

"That's for another time Jenna. Right now, you need to get to bed. Come on, nothing will hurt you."

Slowly, I made my way to bed, with encouragement from Rain and various insults from Storm.

Present time…

"Ah, I remember it like it was yesterday." I said fondly. "The terror from that night has never left me."

"Wait, you're a scaredy-cat?!" Hayato-san asked.

"Yeah. I just have good acting skills. Anyways, where was I…?"

Flashback time again…

When I was 11, I'd learn about the dying will flames from a slip up by Storm. I already met the rest of the flames.

"Ha! Like you'd ever be able to light up a flame with that resolution!" Storm scoffed, as I tried to put together a puzzle I'd been working on the last few days.

Curious, I stopped. I was long since used to Storm's insults. "What flame?"

"Nothing Jenna! Storm's just fooling around!" Rain quickly said.

"But don't you think she should know?" Thunder asked. "She already knows things that an ordinary 11 year old wouldn't know!"

"No! I don't want Jenna knowing about this!" Rain said adamantly. "She's too young for even this!"

"I already read at a tenth grade level! I think I have right to know!" I said firmly. "I'm not a stupid idiot like some people!"

"Hey! Are you talking about me?!" Storm asked fiercely.

"Yeah, I am, jerk!"

"How dare you-?"

"FINE! We'll tell Jenna then!" Rain said, giving up. She and Thunder had been arguing while Storm and I had been trading insults.

"What?" I asked eagerly. In the background, Storm snorted.

"You know how the seven of us have weird names?" Rain asked.

"They aren't weird! They're cool!" I protested.

"They're weird to another people Jenna." Rain said softly. "Our names are the names of seven different flames."

"Flames?"

"Yes. Thunder here can make objects out of flames with his "Solid" property. Storm can destroy things with his "Disintegration" property."

"The way he disintegrates my patience?"

"No, solid things."

"Oh."

"Cloud can make multiple items with his "Propagation" property. Mist can make illusions out of his flames and make it seem real with his "Construction" property. Sky can calm down everyone using his "Harmony" property. Sun can make objects move faster using his "Activation" property."

"What about you, Rain?"

"I can slow objects down. The opposite of Sun."

"Oh."

"So, scaredy-rabbit, do you want to know anything else?"

"Why did you guys appear in my head?"

"…A later time Jenna. That piece you're holding fits there."

"Okay."

Easily distracted and innocent Jenna equals a Jenna that doesn't know much.

Present time…

"The voice of the flames…" Sawada-san murmured.

"I believe the voices come out of the rings." I said. "But I'm not really sure."

"Now you know everything." Mys said. "So what happens next?"

"We find the six other members of Melo." Sawada-san said. "We got information from the Ninth that there's a famiglia waiting to attack Vongola."

"When?" I asked.

"We don't know."

* * *

**Jenna: Do you really need to make such short chapters?**

**Me: No, but I'm worried that I'll forget these ideas in my head.**

**Mys: Come on. It's not like you're making it from scratch!**

**Me: I actually am. I lost the fight with that document.**

**Mys: Oh.**

**Sorry for the short chapters, but I don't know how long to make them. Anyways, you'll probably get a lot more this week, since the school week has only minimum days. Oh glorious short days! Please Review by the way!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime. I don't own the anime. I'm getting tired of typing that.**


	6. Bianchi smells of Poison Duh

A Simple Daydream

Last time…

"Now you know everything." Mys said. "So what now?"

"We find the other six members of Melo." Sawada-san said. "We got information from the Ninth that there's a famiglia waiting to attack Vongola."

"When?" I asked.

"We don't know."

Continuing on…

"Do you even know who?" I asked, looking Sawada-san in the eye.

"N-No. The Ninth wasn't sure but there was an attempt to hack through Vongola's database. The hacker tried to find out about the strengths and weaknesses of the Guardians." Sawada-san admitted. "But we aren't sure who."

"You mean we know nothing about the enemy? Not a single thing?" I asked in disbelief. "Not even a single trace of evidence?"

"All we know is that their hacker is exceptionally good at hacking."

"What if there's a traitor in Vongola?" I insisted.

"That doesn't matter now! We'll get to that when we need to." Sawada-san said, sounding like the mafia boss he actually was. "Right now, we need to find the other members of Melo!"

"And how am I supposed to know?" I asked, sighing. "I don't even know why I got these rings!"

"There's a lot we don't know." Mys jumped in. "What I want to know is where we're sleeping tonight!"

"I don't know some abandoned building or something." I muttered.

"Wait, why an abandoned building?!" Sawada-san asked, sounding like his usual self.

"Didn't I already tell you? My parents went missing two months ago and Mys and I spent the last two weeks traveling here."

"During winter?!"

"I'm naturally warm."

"How did you even survive?!"

"Hmm. I took a bunch of supplies and money I saved over the years. I'm as smart as I am good at fighting."

"Stay here tonight." Sawada-san said. "You both can sleep in the guest room."

*BOING!*

A frog doll jumped on Sawada-san's head from the desk it had been originally sitting motionless on. "Ribbet Ribbet!"

"Frogs are supposed to be hibernating right?" I asked calmly. Believe me, I've seen more weird things than from that isn't hibernating while it's winter.

"Ow! It's a machine!" Sawada-san said, tears forming in his eyes. He took the frog off his head and looked shocked at the screen that had appeared out of the frog's mouth.

"Dame-Tsuna! Jenna and Mys are sleeping in your room tonight. Don't ask questions. If you don't follow my orders, more training! Frog-san will keep watch on you."

I swear I saw sadistic glint in his eyes!

"Hieee! Alright Reborn!" Sawada-san said trembling.

"By the way, this is a video. I won't see you until Wednesday!" And with that, Video Reborn signed off.

"Pfft. Being scared at some kid threatening you on a video. You are Dame-Tsuna!" Mys laughed.

"Show respect to your friends!" I said.

"Wait. Friends? When did that happen?" Mys asked.

"Just now."

"What about you?"

"Undecided."

"Oooo, harsh!"

"Anyways, I guess Mys and I will be sleeping in here tonight. What are we going to do for dinner?" I asked. "Mys and I can just get our own food. I already have some snacks in my backpack."

"You can just join us for dinner!" Sawada-san said, looking cheerful. "Why can't we be friends?"

"Because I might not stay here for long." I said. "My gang might be called the "Red Dragons" but they're hopeless at defending their territory."

"Jenna! Can't you just leave them?" Mys asked. "They're just a bunch of delinquents anyways."

"They're delinquents that I trust and they're my friends! I'd do anything for them!" I protested. "Besides, I'll just go alone since you don't seem to like them!"

"Geez, you never were this fierce with your friends at school." Mys muttered.

"That's because I didn't have any." I said. Sawada-sand and Hayato-san seemed uncomfortable.

"I need to go home." Hayato-san muttered. A little more brightly, he said "Bye Juudaime! I'll see you tomorrow!" He glared at me suspiciously, but looked like he'd rather not take his chances. Hey! I ;eave scars, but I don't kill! Oh, but I bite.

Hayato-san left quickly after that and after a long silence, Mys got impatient enough to say "Well? Are we going to start unpacking or what?"

I didn't say anything, and Mys quickly claimed a spot at the foot of Sawada-san's bed. She laid out her sleeping bag and fiercely declared "I claim this as Mys Territory!"

"Is it okay if I take this spot?" I asked, ignoring Mys's crazy declaration. I pointed at the spot next to Tsuna's bed.

"Oh sure." Sawada-san said, nodding. "But uh… the knives…?"

"You want me to take them out?" I said reluctantly. Those knives have saved me from more than one mugging.

"Yes please!" Sawada-san said, nodding his head fiercely. Oh well, he is a mafia boss.

Sighing, I took out various knives from my sleeves, pants legs, and around my waist. Well, it's not like I was completely defenseless. I still had the rings after all!

"Hey. Tsuna." Mys asked, deliberately being disrespectful. "What're you going to do about our parents?"

"I'll ask Reborn when he gets back. Strangely enough, I don't have Dino-san's phone number." Sawada-san said. "Jenna-chan, you can call me Tsuna if you want!"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much." I said stiffly. I didn't question the "Jenna-chan". It at least meant that Sawada-san liked me enough to add some kind of "cute" suffix at the end. Sawada-san looked at me intensely though.

"Don't mind her! She's just got trust issues." Mys told Sawada-san. "She'll warm up to you eventually."

Not for a loooong while Mys. Sorry Sawada-san!

"Tsuna, who are these girls?" a cool-looking woman with light purple hair entered the room.

"Bianchi! These are Mys and Jenna Smith! Reborn asked Gokudera-kun and I to look for them this afternoon!" Sawada-san explained to Bianchi. There was the little bit of fear in his eyes though. Who is this Bianchi?

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet the both of you. My name is Bianchi." The woman said politely. "I am sure you get this a lot, but how would I tell you apart?"

"It's fine. People actually don't get ask that a lot." I said, feeling respect for the Bianchi-san. "Mys is more hyper-active and wears the darker colors. I'm more quiet and I tend to wear lighter colors so people can see visually."

"Fraternal twins?" Bianchi asked. "How interesting. I know another set of twins back in Italy. They were identical though."

"Oh poor things." Mys said with a tone of pity. Mys valued our differences even more than anything else.

"Where did my brother go?" Bianchi-san asked.

"He left a while ago." Sawada-san said, going pale. What?! You mean Bianchi was Hayato-san's sister?!

"Oh, I wanted to see him." Bianchi-san said, looking like she lost a good opportunity… to what? "I just went out to get some groceries. Should I make some snacks?"

"N-No! We are fine Bianchi-san! It's already so close to dinner…!" Sawada-san said quickly. "M-Maybe next time?"

"Hmm. Okay then." Bianchi-san said. "Are the both of you sleeping in here tonight?"

"Hai! Reborn-san said to." I said.

"Then I guess I'll hear your story after dinner." Bianchi-san said. She left and I turned to Sawada-san. "Why does that woman smell like poison?"

I had respected her because she seemed to be an expert in the Poison Arts. Something the gangs had highly coveted, in order to take down their foes. It was also something I had a hand in, since none of the Red Dragons could go five seconds without throwing up from touching poison or inhaling it.

"Oh, well, er… I'll tell you later?" Sawada-san said. "Just don't eat any of her cooking!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? I already have experience with poison. Believe me, Mys knows that."

"Tch. Those guys are idiots." Mys said. "Fun but stupid idiots."

"I'm not even gonna ask."

"Good choice."

* * *

**Me: Sheesh, Bianchi sure sounds scary already.**

**Mys: I hope you won't do anything weird to me and Jenna!**

**Me: Okay, I'll make sure to!**

**Mys: WHAT?!**

**Me: Just you anyways. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Seriously, please review! Or...or I'll have Mys throw a Poison Cooking cake at you! (Just kidding. I'm not sorting to physical violence. Yet.)**

**Disclaimer: I doooooooooon't own KHR!**


	7. Nothing Much Happens

A Simple Daydream

Last time…

"Tch. Those guys are idiots." Mys said. "Fun but stupid idiots."

"I'm not even gonna ask."

"Good choice."

Continuing on...

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me." I asked endlessly.

"You really want to know?" Sawada-san asked, looking hassled after I kept repeating the words, "Tell me.", again and again.

"Yes! Why does that woman smell like poison?"

"How do you even know what poison smells like?!"

"The same way I know how to use a knife. It wasn't pretty."

"Oh."

"Oh come on! Just tell us already! Don't doubt Jenna's nose!" Mys said. "Just tell us why Bianchi smells like poison. And how exactly is she that idiot's sister?!"

Sawada-san gulped. "Uh, well, I'm not supposed to tell you this…, but it's for your own safety."

I whistled. "Reborn tell you not to?"

"Yes."

"Good luck."

"Thank you."

"So? Who is this woman? Is she in the mafia?" I persisted.

"Yes." Sawada-san said, looking a little terrified at past memories. "She has the ability called Poison Cooking, which makes whatever she cooks turn into poison. And it looks like it!"

"Poison Cooking? No wonder she smells like it…" I said. "Why is she here anyways?"

"At first she came to kill me and take Reborn back to Italy." Sawada-san said, looking queasy. "But then she realized that she gets closer to Reborn if Reborn stayed here. But that was before she tried to kill me with several bentos, a can of soda, cakes, and a bunch of other stuff she made."

"You mean-"

"And I can't forget the mochi! I can't believe I ran so far that day!" Sawada-san wailed. "She nearly even killed Gokudera-kun too!"

"And all with the power of love." Mys said, faking a sigh. "I heard someone in the kitchen saying something about that when we came in before."

"Never doubt Mys's nose!" I explained to Sawada-san. "She practically saved me from buying a week-old bag of chips from this store once."

"That guy is a liar!" Mys said, snorting. "And I can't believe I trusted that guy for so many years!"

"I wouldn't ask if I were you."

"I didn't even think of it."

"Good." I said. "You're getting the hang of it."

"By the way, does her Poison Cooking look like it's poisonous?" Mys asked.

"Yes!" Sawada-san said, nodding quickly. "Believe me, there'll be some kind of weird smoke coming out of it!"

From downstairs, I could hear Sawada-san's mom calling out, "Tsuna-kun! Dinner's ready! Your friends can eat with us too!"

"Oh, well, that's Kaa-san." Sawada-san said, sounding more cheerful than before. "Let's go!"

I would soon learn the horrors of Bianchi-san's cooking.

* * *

**Jenna: Hey, did you realize this story is being followed by people?**

**Me: *Drops sandwich* WHAT?! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!**

**Mys: And you're favorited by two people!**

**Me: HUH?! Wait, how do you know that?!**

**Mys: Duh, don't you check your Traffic Stats?**

**Me: No! I don't even know what you're talking about!**

**Mys: Well, look!**

**Me: *Checking Traffic Stats then goes to a cliff* WOOHOO!**

**Mys: Geez.**

**I don't know how to check reviews people made. Help. Please review by the way!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**


	8. The Horrors Of Poison Cooking

A Simple Daydream

Last time…

From downstairs, I could hear Sawada-san's mom calling out, "Tsuna-kun! Dinner's ready! Your friends can eat with us too!"

"Oh, well, that's Kaa-san." Sawada-san said, sounding more cheerful than before. "Let's go!"

I would soon learn the horrors of Bianchi-san's cooking.

Continuing on…

"Oh freaking gosh, what the heck is that?!"

Let's rewind a little shall we? Hmm, let's see, what happened before this unfortunate event? Well, it certainly was better than what happened afterwards.

"Nice to meet you Sawada-san." I said, bowing to Sawada-san's mom. "My name is Jenna Smith."

"Oh! Such nice manners!" Sawada-san's mom said, smiling. "It's okay to call me Nana too!"

"Okay Nana-san." I said, smiling back. "This is my sister, Mys Smith."

I turned to Mys, the threat evident in my eyes. "Mess this up and I will skin you alive." Matched with my smile, Mys never doubted me for a second.

"My name is Mys Smith! Nice to meet you. Please take care of me!" Mys said this quickly but politely, and then glanced at me to make sure she was right. I nodded encouragingly, and Mys sighed in relief.

"Twins! Tsuna-kun, you make so many interesting friends!" Nana-san exclaimed. "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Mys and I would love to! May we?" I asked. Truthfully, I was wondering if Nana-san's cooking was actually as good as Sawada-san said it was. Who knows if it actually was good?

Ten minutes later told me just how wrong I was to doubt Sawada-san.

"Wow! This is so good!" I said, swallowing a mouthful of grilled fish with soy sauce-covered rice.

"Oh! Thank you! Here! Have some more." Nana-san said, blushing and putting more fish on my plate.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" I said and happily swallowed more. Mys was too busy gobbling all her food down to say anything. If Mys says it's good, then it's definitely good!

"Ga ha ha ha ha!" Lambo said, scooping up a plateful of fish. "This is all mine!"

"Lambo! That's not fair! Share some with us!" I-Pin said in broken Japanese.

"That's okay! I'll cook some more!" Nana-san said cheerfully.

"This is so good!" Fuuta said, smiling.

"I made some dessert." Bianchi said. "I'll bring some out after dinner."

Sawada-san choked on his food. I gave him a glass of water and softly patted his back. "W-What?!"

"I made it with the power of love." Bianchi-san said. "I hope you all will like it."

"Thank you Bianchi." Nana-san said. Lambo and I-Pin were too busy eating their dinner to notice and Fuuta looked ready to make his escape. Mys stupidly said, "Oh! Really? I'll try some then!"

"No! Don't!" Sawada-san tried to warn Mys, but Bianchi asked, "Why?"

"N-No reason!" Sawada-san said quickly and went back to eating his dinner, albeit with less gusto.

Wondering just about Bianchi's Poison Cooking, I said "Okay, I'll try some too! I hope you don't mind!"

"Of course not." Bianchi-san said, smiling maturely at me. "Tell me how it is afterwards."

The rest of dinner went by, just as noisy as the part above. Only, Mys and I wouldn't know just how terrifying Bianchi's cooking really was.

After the dishes had been piled up in the sink and the table cleaned up, Bianchi pulled out a purple smoking dessert that tried to pass off as tasty but ended looking like some evil mad scientist tried to make a monster out of garbage, poison, and a bunch of other stuff that should not be named. Basically, it looked so horrible, I almost couldn't believe it was ice cream.

"Oh my freaking gosh! What the heck is that?!" And now we've reached the present.

"Ice cream…?" I said, looking at the purple looking ice cream that belched smoke every thirty seconds. It looked something had DIED in there!

"Yes! Here try some." Bianchi-san said, putting two bowls on the table. Putting in two spoons, she gave us the two bowls. The spoons looked almost like they melted, but was made out of something that would survive poison. Ugh… I was supposed to eat that?

I reached for a spoon and didn't hesitate to put some of the poison ice cream in my mouth. Faking swallowing some of the ice cream, I put the spoon back into the bowl. I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry Bianchi-san, but I'm not use to eating sweet things after dinner too much." I said.

"It's okay." Bianchi-san said, looking almost puzzled at my reaction. What? I was supposed to go running off to the bathroom or something? Oh… I was.

I put the bowl back onto the table. "Mys are you done?"

"Mmhmm." Mys said, looking queasy. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom…"

Mys ran off to the bathroom, her stomach making weird noises. I tried to tell her how to fake eat and drink! Don't say I didn't warn her!

"Sorry. Mys is used to just eating snacks." I apologized. "Maybe your dessert was too rich for her stomach to take?"

"Hmm. You were Jenna Smith, yes?" Bianchi-san asked. I nodded. "You're an interesting kid. You didn't really eat it, did you?"

I shook my head. "Actually, do you know that-?"

"Yes." Bianchi-san said. "I know."

"Is it okay if I don't eat any of your foods then?" I asked. "I don't like stomach aches as much as the next person."

"Alright." Bianchi-san, looking amused. "I won't be offended."

"Thank you!" I said, relieved. "I'll be upstairs."

I quickly left after bowing, and sat down on my sleeping bag. Sawada-san pelted me with a lot of questions, most of them asking how I managed to escape a night of tortuous aches.

"When you deal with delinquent leaders and delinquents that can't tell water from poison, you learn to cook and smell it out." I said, waving away most of his questions. "Mys is downstairs, regretting past mistakes."

Oh, the horrors of Bianchi-san's cooking!

Mys soon came up, already used to eating poisonous foods. "Hey. What'd I miss?"

"I just told Sawada-san what happened downstairs." I said. "Now do you regret declining my offer?"

"Yes! Alright!" Mys said. "You don't have to say "I told you so!"!"

"I told you so."

"Argh!"

The rest of the time before bed was spent trying to find pajamas for Mys and I. I mean, who needs to wear pajamas when it's far more reasonable to wear jeans and a shirt! Plus, it doesn't look as ridiculous!

Eventually, Mys and I ended up wearing Sawada-san's old pajamas. And I mean the ones that fit on him when he was 11. Yes, we're that small! But hey! Sawada-san isn't exactly tall himself!

"Ne, Jenna. Isn't it so warm?" Mys asked, wriggling in her covers like a satisfied cat. "It feels like forever since I slept with a roof over my head!"

"What about-?"

"And I mean one that doesn't have delinquents armed to the teeth under it."

"Then you're right."

Truthfully, I was happy to be safe and warm, with an actual change of clothes that actually fit! I didn't have to worry about being mugged, being attacked by a bunch of people suddenly, or worry about food shortages and all that stuff! Just one night where I could sleep safely and warmly.

Or not.

* * *

**Jenna: Please review on your way out! I hope you like reading this chapter!**

**Mys: Hey, isn't Scarletta supposed to say that?**

**Jenna: Actually, Scarletta said that she's trying to psych herself up before the next chapter.**

**Mys: Why?**

**Jenna: Something about people not believing what's gonna happen next.**

**Mys: Ha! I still don't believe it!**

**Jenna: It's been months! Come on!**

**If you don't believe the next chapter and completely hate it, I won't blame you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! Don't execute me for lying!**


	9. Welcome to Yume Sekai!

A Simple Daydream

Last time…

Truthfully, I was happy to be safe and warm, with an actual change of clothes that actually fit! I didn't have to worry about being mugged, being attacked by a bunch of people suddenly, or worry about food shortages and all that stuff! Just one night where I could sleep safely and warmly.

Or not.

Continuing on…

**Erm… I know I've already said this in the last author's note, if you remember, that the following events might not be "realistic" and cause some kind of trouble, but please don't think about it too much! Some elements of that genre… sci-fi?**

Given the fact that I'd been on the road for about… two weeks, I had a hard time sleeping. Wouldn't you have trouble sleeping if you spent most of the night on lookout, making sure no one suddenly stole every single precious thing you had? At most, I had maybe one or two hours of sleep. I know! "It isn't physically possible to only have an hour of sleep and make it through the day!" and all that stuff. But I've lived that for pretty much my entire life. I thought other people did the same. Until that night…

"Let me go to sleep, you useless sleep function thing or whatever!" I thought, scowling as the usual temptation to sleep seemed to disappear. "Come on! You're supposed to fall asleep after you've relaxed and everything, right?"

But then I remembered that I couldn't really relax until I found my parents, and that wouldn't be resolved until Wednesday! What day was it… Sunday! What?! Two more days?! Grr, what if something bad happened…?

I shook my head quickly and started counting to try and keep bad thoughts from entering my head. But still, what if something did happen…?

After I'd counted to 1800, which I guess was three minutes, I fell asleep from boredom. Counting numbers to bore myself. Works every time!

"Oof!" I landed flat on a white concrete floor, belly first. Peeling my face of the floor, I stood up, making mental notes to make sure I landed right the next time. Unfortunately, I'd been making that mental note for six years.

"I can't believe I can't get a single break after what happened today!" I said, wincing as my scratched cheeks tingled with pain. But the excitement of finishing a long project quickly made me forget. "Geez, I can't believe I might finally finish today!"

I heard a small familiar squeak of fear resound around the room. I quickly looked around, but then face palmed at my jumpy nerves. Come on! No one can enter my Yume Sekai! (Dream World)

Heading for a white door that led out of the white room, I walked into a living room that looked very much lived-in. By me!

"So many things to remember and so much time to write it all down!" I said, plopping myself on one of the couches. I lay back and caught the sight of a pair of feet. Which was connected to…

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!" That guy…

"H-Hai?" Sawada-san squeaked, looking like he would've jumped in fear if he wasn't floating fifteen feet in the air!

I jumped up, furiously attacking him with questions. "What are you doing here?! Why are you floating in the air?! Do you hear me?! FOR GOODNESS SAKE, STOP SQUEAKING LIKE SOME GUINEA PIG!"

The whole time, Sawada-san had been squeaking pathetically and looked scared by my anger. On a better day, I would've helped him down without too much yelling, but I was a bit too sleep-deprived for that. Finally though, I calmed down.

"Sawada-san, when are you going to get down?" I asked, after I counted to twenty.

"I-I don't know how." Sawada-san squeaked out before falling silent. I smiled brightly at him and said something close to, "Please let this stupid idiot fall to the ground!"

*CRASH!* "OW!"

"You should've expected that." I said, watching as Sawada-san sat up, missing the couch by mere inches.

"I didn't expect you to be so angry." Sawada-san said, tears in his eyes. Unfortunately for him, I'd already been tricked by an act that was similar to his pain.

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't intruded into my Yume Sekai." I said curtly. "Really! No manners!"

"Huh? Yume Sekai?" Sawada-san asked, standing up.

"Yeah. Don't you have one?" I said.

"No! I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"…We have a lot to talk about then. Sorry for yelling at you Sawada-san!"

"Huh?"

Ten very enlightening minutes later…

"Geez, now I feel like an idiot." I said into my hand after face palming myself. "I can't believe I went through my entire life, thinking that people actually survived only an hour of sleep."

"Actually, I wonder why we're even here." Sawada-san said. "I don't know how this even happened."

I looked at him through the slits of my hand. We were sitting on opposite couches, since I was still nervous from the two-week long trip. "That is a very good question Sawada-san. Actually, can I call you Tsuna-san? I've already gotten this far, explaining myself."

"Sure!" Tsuna-san said enthusiastically. Before he could say anything else, I continued.

"So this world is connected to my mind." I said, tapping my head. "I can only enter this world when I'm asleep, or at least I think so. That's why I call this place "Yume Sekai" and it's also why I'm so organized."

"That's sounds crazy and insane, but since I'm here." Tsuna-san said, looking misty-eyed. "I think I can believe it."

"Anyways, I think you should get out of here." I said. "Believe me. There is a reason why I have only an hour of sleep a day."

"Huh?"

I stood up. "Now, would you rather drink warm milk or swallow a huge pill?"

"I'll take the milk."

"I thought so."

Soon after Tsuna-san's form drifted away, I sat down on the couch and sighed loudly.

"Ugh, no doubt, he'll be back tomorrow night." I said out loud. "Now that his Hyper Intuition's got ahold of me."

So, I bet you're wondering about the whole "Hyper Intuition" thing. Maybe you're going "WHAT?! HYPER INTUITION?!" Go. Go to the glorious invention that is called the internet and look it up. You'll see a bunch of stuff about it that goes into a bunch of detail that I'll leave out. So the greater points of it?

Hyper intuition is a special inheritance from Tsuna-san's bloodline that gives him warnings to future dangers. Like I said, go look it up.

First of all, I should explain about Yume Sekai. It's got a house, a pretty pretty garden, and nothing else. Nothing. Else. It's not really a world that way. So the important facts are what's inside the house.

Remember the living room? The one where most of the action in this chapter happened? We'll start from there.

The living room is pretty big, split down the half as part of a living room and part of a kitchen. Think of it like a perfect square, living room on the right side and the kitchen on the left. On the living room side, there are two orange couches, the back of the first couch is in front of you. Between both couches is a sturdy wood table that will probably be useful in the future. Just saying. There's a huge TV (No. I CAN'T watch TV. But it's got a special purpose.) hanging on the center of the wall.

There are four doors leading out for the living room area. On the far side, near to the end of the wall, is a room that leads to a very messy bedroom. That's my room. It's pretty much filled with journals and CDs. The journals are about my past and the CDs are there just to feel homey. Anyways, so pretend you're standing in the doorway, looking in. Just humor me, kay?

Acroos from you, a few paces away, is a cushy bed that is covered in CDs and the journals I was talking about before. To your right is a desk stuffed with papers of ideas to use for many many thing! Things, that if I were to tell you, would make me hunt you down and kill you. Anyways, to your left is a closet filled with clothes that I have never needed but felt had to be there. It's pretty much the only organized thing there.

Now, you're walking out of my room and walking straight. You see an elevator in front of you. What's it for? Well, let's just say I wish I could be a lot of people. Anyways, to your left, when you've stepped in front of the elevator, is a door. You open the door. Huh? Books? Are you kidding me? ANOTHER geek?! Gee, you make me so happy. Not. All the books in that room are books I've already read, so it's kinda boring in there for me. On the other hand, it's a nice and quiet place. I spent a lot of time there during that trip to Japan.

Now you're walking out and walking straight again, oh careful! There's a piece of rug sticking out- Oh, I warned you. On the other hand, while you're sitting up and looking embarrassed, you notice a door to your left. That's the room where I dropped in. Literally. Inside, you sneak a peek. Huh? It's totally white! Well, not really. See there's black lines where huge white blocks were seemingly put in. You walk out, sort of confused. Well, confused no longer! White helps me concentrate on training. So that's the training room.

Now, you close the door to training room and look forward. Time for the kitchen! Anyways, you walk forward and to your left are the usual kitchen supplies. A sink and a stove built on a oven is to your right. A fridge is shoved in the corner. A pantry hangs above a gray counter and cabinets line up the bottom. A microwave sits on the counter ready to warm multiple foods and drinks. When you go to inspect the fridge, you find several gallons of milk. What? Warm milk is nice to drink you know! I'm still twelve-years old on the inside. The pantries and cabinets are filled with assorted snacks. What? Do I have to say it again?

Closing the cabinets, you stand up and look behind you. A very simple dining room is behind you, with a large wood table and a bunch of tables sitting around it. Not much, but it suits a scene of making a battle plan. Yes. First, training room and now war table. Cheers!

After face palming at the war table, you notice a white door leading out of the kitchen. Led on by your growing curiosity, you open the door to find… a bunch of white cabinets randomly placed throughout a huge room. A black curtain hides a circular dome, something that tells you to stay away from it. And believe me, I only HOPE you're not an idiot like SOMEONE I know. Your curiosity filling to the brim, you walk closer to a cabinet and pull open one of the little drawers.

"WE WE WE SO EXCITED! WE SO EXCITED!"

*SLAM!*

Now you're wondering, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Well, that was Rebecca Black. Congratulations! You're entered the area where all of my memories are held! Now get the heck out!

After being shoved towards a door, you shake your head, trying to muffle your laughter. I can hear you, you know! Get out now and I'll make sure not to hurt you too much! You quickly hurtle yourself into the room and… find yourself surrounded by broken chairs, various cracked mirrors, and a bunch more broken, smashed, and above all, unusable things. Welcome to my T.T room. What does that stand for?

Temper Tantrum

I was a good kid when I was still normal, so this is where I acted out my anger. Now I just get annoyed and irritated. Though I'll still say good luck to the people that make me mad! Anyways, this ends the Yume Sekai tour! Please come back after new rooms and updates have been updated! Bye!

Oh, just call that house… The Yume house. It's certainly not my dream house for sure though.

Lalalalalalalala

* * *

**Jenna: Wow! You got a really long update in next time!**

**Me: I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY WAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Mys: STOP IT!**

**Me: Sniff. Sorry...**

**Mys: What?! What are you sorry for?!**

**Me: This was supposed to come out on Sunday...**

**Mys: Who cares?! It was 'cause of your family! Now the real question!**

**Me: Sniff. What?**

**Mys: What's with the "Lalalalalalalala" thing?**

**Me: I'm feeling ridiculously happy!**

**Please review and favorite on the way out! Or just review. PLEASE.**

**Disclaimer: I own everything except KHR.**


	10. The Thief, Vixen

A Simple Daydream

Last time…

So I left off with the whole Yume Sekai tour. You wanna know the details? Go back to the last chapter. If you're already caught up and impatient, I'll just start with what happened next!

Continuing on…

I spent the rest of the night writing down what happened during the day in my journals and… doing a little project. I'll explain later. Maybe in the next chapter? Right now, it doesn't matter too much.

"There! Finally done!" I said, standing back and wiping the sweat from my forehead. I looked at the floating, glowing orb that was standing eye-level with me. "Took me a few years, but I did it!"

At this point, I was wondering if I should just throw in the growing pile of orbs in the library, when I felt a tingling feeling I usually got around three in the morning.

"It's that time again?" I said out loud to myself. I usually talked to myself when I was in Yume Sekai, just so it didn't feel like I was going crazy from the silence. The next thing I knew, I was sitting upright and my muscles were feeling sore from suddenly sitting up.

"I know sitting up like this was useful before, but now it's just annoying." I thought, stretching my aching muscles. "Might as well walk a bit since I'm awake."

I grabbed my too-big clothes and silently walked out of Tsuna-san's room, expertly making sure neither Tsuna-san nor Mys woke up. Then again, only Reborn could've woken up Tsuna-san. He sure snored like it. And Mys only woke up when I yelled in her ear.

When I got into the bathroom, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. A pale face that looked tired and scared seemed almost unreal from the crazy black mane I called my hair. I stared at my face for a few moments. Changing my face to a more determined look, I thought back to how I always used to look like that before. Scared of everyone, yet willing to speak out. Shaking my head at my foolishness then, I proceeded to changing to a more comfortable outfit that didn't make me shiver too much in winter.

I tiptoed down the stairs of the Sawada household, taking care to not step on the every third squeaky step. The familiar smell of poison caught my nose and I peeked down the stairs towards the kitchen. Bianchi-san was cooking in the kitchen, stirring a large pot of what looked like purple potato soup. Except it wasn't potatoes. I had the distinct feeling that the black sticks floating in the soup looked especially like a rat's tail.

I gave a strangled gulp and quickly sneaked down the stairs. Backing up towards the wall next to the kitchen door, my thoughts ran wildly.

"Jenna Smith. Your mission is, should you choose to accept it, to get the heck out of this house without getting caught by Bianchi-san."

I soooo chose to accept! I mean, there is absolutely no way I am going to be force-fed Poison Cooking! Not if I could help it!

I almost imagined the floor slipping me up and being dragged to the kitchen by Bianchi-san, the light making her cool face look more devilish than Mys herself. I was sweating by the time I opened the front door a crack and slipped out. Softly closing the door, I ran one block down, just to keep nerves from shattering like a monster truck driving through a china shop. Panting, I found myself at a park for little kids that was conveniently close to Tsuna-san's house. Might as well sit there for a while.

I sat down on one of the swings and just contently swung for a bit. Just me and the dark. Just me and the dark. Yeah, this is kinda weird.

I stood up and decided to tour Namimori for a bit, get to know some of the shortcuts and delinquent hideouts. Perfectly normal reasons for a twelve-year-old like me. Perfectly normal.

Unfortunately, it wasn't going to go as well as I'd hoped.

There's a shopping district in Namimori, and I knew that I might end up being chased. Losing a couple of bad guys would be easier in a crowd, unless they were actually willing to take down a few innocent bystanders. Oh, was I supposed to be nicer about that? Oh well then.

After walking many blocks, and getting lost a few hundred times, I finally saw the shopping district illuminated by the morning sun as it slowly made its way over Namimori. Sneaking through an alley way, I felt that unsettling feeling of being watched. I felt a hand slyly feeling through my pockets.

Bam! Quick as a dog hyped on sugar, I seized the thief's small wrist and slammed it to the ground. I heard the squeak of pain, but ignored it, instead taking the opportunity to twist the thief around and grab the other wrist. Pinning the thief face first into the ground, I dug my knee into the thief's back.

"Owww!" A voice, sounding neither male nor female, squeaked.

"I hope you learned your lesson." I snarled. "Trying to rob someone without finding who they were first is stupid!"

"I give! I give! Please let go of me!" The thief pleaded.

Letting up, I stood and dragged the thief into the sunlight where I could see the thief's face. Turning around, I almost gasped in surprise.

A girl with brown hair and mischievous eyes looked me straight in the eyes. She was almost dwarfed by her clothes, which were two sizes too big for her slender figure. She looked as proud as a cat that had just killed a mouse for the first time. What surprised me the most, was that she didn't have the look of someone recovering from shock.

"So. I'm guessing you already know who I am." I said, sighing. "How did you know?"

"Drake's my friend." She said, naming the delinquent I'd been teaching before I left the Red Dragons. "We keep in touch."

"Really? I'll be sure to tell him that you're a better thief than he is." I said. "You're the girl he was talking about before. You belong to the Animilia, yes?"

She nodded. "Yes. I was testing to make sure you were the one."

"The one…?" I said.

She looked me dead in the eye, like I was a rabbit and she was a fox. "My name's Vixen. I was testing you to make sure you were fit to be the Red Dragon's boss."

Well, I was close, wasn't I?

"Vixen?" I said. "Interesting name."

"Doesn't matter." Vixen said. "But I've got my eye on you."

I shrugged. "And you should sharpen your skills. I'm paranoid. I've got practically eyes on the back of my head."

"Hmph." Vixen narrowed her eyes at me. "We'll see."

She turned back into the dark alley way.

"I think I've already proven my worth though!" I yelled into the alley way. MY response came back as a hiss.

"The Red Dragons can be tricked. I won't be so easy as to fall into the Dancing Rabbit's trap."

Smart girl, she made use of the echoes of a small alley way.

Sighing, I headed towards the many shops of the shopping district, my delinquent past trailing behind me like ribbons in the wind.

* * *

**Mys: You make weird similes.**

**Jenna: Thank you.**

**Mys: It wasn't a compliment.**

**Jenna: I say it is.**

***Mys drags Jenna into a stupid fight that isn't about anything***

**Me: P-PLEASE REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT! WILL THE BOTH OF YOU QUIT THAT!**

**Good luck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I also don't own the similes. You're free to use them as you wish~!**


	11. Yamamoto meets a Sadistic Jenna

A Simple Daydream

Last time…

"The Red Dragons can be tricked. I won't be so easy as to fall into the Dancing Rabbit's trap."

Sighing, I headed towards the many shops of the shopping district, my delinquent past trailing behind me like ribbons in the wind.

Continuing on…

Three hours. Remember in the previous chapter I told you I got lost a few hundred times? Well, it took me three hours to get to that encounter with Vixen. And only an hour to make it back to Tsuna-san's house, spending about two hours getting to know the shops and merchandise that was the shopping district. I had a fun time chatting with the shop owners. The people of Namimori seem nice enough. Then again, I did look like a little girl with clothes that were too big.

By the time I found my way back to Tsuna-san's house, it was around nine in the morning. I could hear Tsuna-san panicking about where I was. Minutes later, he seemed to calm down and I knew that Mys had told him that I was probably wandering around. I approached the front door and walked in, taking care to take off my shoes and whisper, "Sorry for the intrusion."

I heard Nana-san cooking in the kitchen and said my good mornings to Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta, Bianchi-san and Nana-san. Walking up the stairs, I walked down the hall towards Tsuna-san's room. Standing in front of the door, I took a deep breath. Seven counts later, I let it out. I was more of an introvert, but I still enjoyed being with others.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Jenna! See, Tsuna! I told you she'd come back soon!" Mys said, poking Tsuna-san.

"Jenna-chan! When did you go out?" Tsuna-san asked, ignoring Mys's pokes. I decided to give it to him straight.

"Around 3:00." I said, sitting down at the table with him and Mys.

"THREE in the MORNING?!" Tsuna-san asked, shocked.

I shrugged. "Is it that weird? I mean, you do know what happened last night."

"What? What happened?" Mys asked. "You told him Jenna?"

"Oh, no." I said, smiling. "He just floated in."

"Floated in?" Mys asked. "No way. Seriously?!"

"Yeah." I said, sighing. "I feel like an idiot for not believing you in the first place."

"No biggie. You always were shut in that little world of your's." Mys said.

"Gee, you make it sound sooo great." I muttered.

"Uh, anyways, Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun are coming here soon." Tsuna-san said quickly. "Maybe around 9:30 they'll be here?"

"Yamamoto?" I asked. "Who's that?"

"One of Tsuna's friends. He's the Rain guardian for Vongola." Mys answered casually. "He sounds like a nice guy from what I've heard."

"Does he?" I asked, immediately suspicious. Not everyone Mys meets can be considered "Nice".

"Yeah." Mys said. "We'll find out soon enough."

And twenty minutes later, we did.

"Tsuna! Gokudera said you found the twins?" A tall, black-haired guy walked into the room, practically radiating cheerfulness. Hayato-san, radiating a cloud of sullen feelings, walked in behind him, pretty much said as much.

He actually did seem pretty nice.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely, standing up and bowing. My name is Jenna Smith."

"Oh! No need to be formal." Yamamoto-san said.

"Hai, Yamamoto-san." I said, still bowing. He gave me a look. I shrugged.

"So you're Yamamoto!" Mys said, jumping up. "My name's Mys! I don't have to bow right?"

"Of course not!" Yamamoto-san said, laughing. "I like you."

"Aw, thanks." Mys said, smiling.

I sat down while Yamamoto-san and Mys started chatting like old buddies. I looked over at Tsuna-san.

"So that is-?"

"Yes."

"He's interesting."

"Yeah…"

Hayato-san seemed pretty happy that Yamamoto-san wasn't bothering his precious "Juudaime". Instead – well, to me – he started bothering Tsuna-san. Pretty soon though, we all sat around the table and filled Yamamoto-san in about what happened. I conveniently left out the part of my Yume Sekai, of course. I don't feel like being called a nut by someone other than Mys. 'Cause then I can't hit them, you know?

"Wow, that's a pretty weird past." Yamamoto-san said, laughing. He laughed a lot. It wasn't annoying. It just made me feel kind of gloomy. When was the last time I laughed?

"And wait till you hear about-!" Mys started before I rudely slapped my hand across her mouth.

"Mys, I'm not going to tell these people about that!" I said in a sing-song warning voice.

"What about?" Hayato-san asked. "You're not going to say some complete nonsense about you being insane right?"

"How did-"

"What. Did. I say."

"Never mind! Please forget I said anything!" Mys said quickly. "If you have any questions, please ask my dear sister Jenna!"

Great. Now I'M the center of attention. What did I do?

"You'll find out when I want you to."

Now you know!

"Sometimes it feel like you're leading us all in some kind of dance." Tsuna-san murmured.

"Who said I'm not?" I casually said. Silence.

"I-I didn't mean it like that-!"

"Sure you didn't."

Tsuna-san abruptly stopped and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Uh, it's just I feel like you could move us across the board like pawns. You know you make people feel like that right?"

"Why wouldn't I? I actually did do that to freak out most of the other leaders." I said. "It's actually quite fun."

"Oh, don't mind her!" Mys said jokingly. "She's just a kid who found her sadistic side early!"

By this time, Yamamoto-san still had his goofy smile, but his eyes had a hint of nervousness.

"So, when am I going to meet the other members of Vongola?" I asked.

"Uh, maybe tomorrow…?" Tsuna-san said. "I'm not sure. We have to find Chrome first in Kokuyo Land, invite Onii-san to come here, and I don't know what to do for Hibari-san…"

"Who's Hibari?" Mys asked. "You didn't say much about him."

"He's the Disciplinary President of Namimori High. He's the scariest person in the entire town and he protects the peace of Namimori." I said. "I heard this when I was in the shopping district earlier today."

"Weird. I wouldn't have thought he'd protect Namimori."

"And I also heard he had a soft spot for cute fuzzy animals."

"Wow."

"Wait. Where did you hear this?" Tsuna-san asked. "I didn't even know that!"

"I have a very good informant."

"Do I even want to know?"

"I didn't bully him." I said, shrugging. "I just asked one of the spies from the mafia."

"HUH?!"

"I spotted him following me. So I took the chance to learn a bit about what he knew." Cue that devil smile.

"I really didn't want to know that."

"Well, now you know!" I said, grinning. "Can we end this meeting now? There's not much else we can talk about."

"Actually, there is." Reborn's voice suddenly echoed around the room and Tsuna-san squeaked pathetically as the same frog from yesterday hopped onto the small coffee table from its perch on his desk. Reborn's head was on a screen that popped out from the frog's open mouth. "Schedule's changed. I'll be back soon."

"How soon?" Tsuna-san asked. Clearly, he was expecting to enjoy some time away from Reborn-san.

"Now!" Reborn kicked Tsuna-san's head from behind. The window that he'd jumped from had small scuff marks, I noticed immediately.

"Ow! Reborn!" Tsuna-san said, weakly defiant. "I thought you were in a meeting with the Ninth?"

"There wasn't much to agree about." Reborn said. "So this is the plan."

Reborn took off his hat and, like a magician, pulled out a folder from his hat. He tossed it onto the coffee table.

"Mys and Jenna. You're going to school."

* * *

**Mys: Please review on your way or I'll kill you!**

**Jenna: *Shivers* She's not kidding!**

**Me: WHOA! THERE IS NO NEED TO GET PHYSICAL!**

**But really. I would appreciate it if you reviewed. One review would go a long way to making me very happy!**

**Disclaimer: 'Course I don't own KHR!**


	12. School time! Wheee!

A Simple Daydream

Last time…

"Ow! Reborn!" Tsuna-san said, weakly defiant. "I thought you were in a meeting with the Ninth?"

"There wasn't much to agree about." Reborn said. "So this is the plan."

Reborn took off his hat and, like a magician, pulled out a folder from his hat. He tossed it onto the coffee table.

"Mys and Jenna. You're going to school."

Continuing on…

"WHAT?!"

Mys and Tsuna-san blurted out this question together, asking the question that shone in the rest of our eyes. Yamamoto-san looked absolutely stunned by this, though his easy-going smile seemed frozen in place. Hayato-san's shock was apparent in his expression, and he seemed to shocked to even try and disagree. I'd like to say that I wasn't shocked at all, but this is Reborn! You could basically see it in my pale face, clenched hands, and uneasy smile.

"Don't say what, this was going to happen eventually." Reborn said. "We need to find the other six members of Melo. Though I should say five, since it is likely that Mys is one of the members."

"B-But Reborn-san!" Hayato-san finally, spluttered. "Both of them aren't even old enough to be in junior high yet! There's no way they could possibly be smart enough to go to high school!"

Hayato-san glanced at me. "Maybe Jenna could be in junior high, but high school is too much!"

"Oh? I don't see Jenna complaining?" Reborn said, smiling.

"Well, it is pretty hard to take in." I said, not hesitating to answer, though I already why Reborn had said that. "After all, jumping from elementary school to high school is pretty extreme."

"Take a look in this folders. They'll explain it all." Reborn said, smiling triumphantly.

Hayato-san seemed to hesitate, then reached and grabbed a folder. Looking inside, his jaw dropped open. He quickly closed it and looked, with wide eyes, at Mys.

"W-What?" Mys asked, looking nervously at Hayato-san. "Don't tell me I actually passed!"

"Mys is smart enough to be in the same grade as Dame-Tsuna. And pass at the nearly the top of the grade." Reborn answered, smirking. "Looks like the idiot isn't an idiot."

"Hey! I am not an idiot!" Mys said. To Hayato-san, she added, "It was just common sense. Besides, Jenna MADE me do it!"

"You were the one who wanted to take that test!" I pointed out. "I just helped you study for it."

"Yeah. An online test that I had absolutely no interest in after about 10 seconds."

"You begged me to help you with it. You even made me pinky-promise."

"Stupid promises like that are meant to be broken!" Mys said adamantly. "What did you get anyways?"

I quickly grabbed my folder, before anyone could get it. Holding it close to my chest, I had this uncanny feeling that I looked like I was cornered by a bunch of wild, hungry tigers. Shaking it away, I said, "T-There's no reason to know. I'm perfectly fine with scouting out the town…."

"Jenna could graduate high school at the top of her grade." Reborn's unshaking voice held just a bit of that feeling called doom.

"No way!" Mys said. "That's amazing!"

"N-No, it isn't." I said. "There's no way I could possibly go to high school! I mean, it was just a stupid online test-!"

"That online test was put on the internet to find people who could be brought into the mafia." Reborn explained. "The both of you passing so high above your grade level is one reason why you would be in the mafia even if you didn't have any connections."

I simply looked at Reborn. "You really think I would have come here at all? Even at ten, I knew that I didn't want to be in the mafia!"

"Well, you are now. Deal with it." Reborn's solid and completely truthful answer.

Sighing inwardly, I knew there was only one thing left to do.

"What about the uniforms?"

Yes. Not even the smallest size in middle school could fit. Ah, I can feel your pity.

"It's not a problem. You'll start school on Monday next week." Reborn said. "The uniforms won't be ready until next Sunday."

"Hai…." I said submissively, while Mys jumped up and down with excitement.

"Wow! I can't believe I get to go to a Japanese high school!" Mys said.

Tsuna-san just stared forward with wide, surprised eyes. Yamamoto-san was already back and grinning cheerfully. Hayato-san still looked suspicious and looked at me, not quite daring to ask if I cheated or not. "Of course I didn't! It's no fun that way!" He nodded at the look in my eyes, and another look of grudging respect was aimed towards me.

I sighed inwardly, knowing my stay in Japan was going to be much longer than I had first anticipated. I turned to Reborn.

"Have there been any members of the mafia gone missing? A man and a woman?" I asked.

"Many people go missing in the mafia." Reborn stated calmly. I winced. "Names?"

"Matthew and Angie Smith." I said, aware just how empty it felt saying their names. I mean, you don't usually say your parents' names like that until you're twenty! Or older!

"Hmm, I don't know. There are a lot of Smiths in the world." Reborn said. "I'll ask some people I know. I can't guarantee it'll take less than a week though."

"It's alright." I said, nodding. "If it's them, they're probably goofing off somewhere."

I hadn't noticed, but my hands gripped the folder tighter. My hands grew even paler than before.

"You don't seem to believe that." Reborn remarked.

"They wouldn't go off on a mission for a month without telling Mys and me lies." I said. "They didn't know that Mys and I already knew about the mafia."

"Hmm." Reborn said, looking very thoughtful. "Don't worry about them now. Just think about what's happening now."

He glanced at the other three, shouting and talking happily. He looked back at me, and I wondered briefly if he made the connection. "I get the feeling you don't connect with others very well."

He did.

"Who cares now?" I said. "I'll just go home and everything will be as it was before."

"Do you really want that?"

Long after Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san had left, I was still thinking about Reborn's last comment.

"Do you really want that?" I mused for a while. No, I didn't. Then again, I'd rather stay painfully shy my entire life than be in the mafia. My thoughts turned to Tsuna. How did he do it? He stayed in the mafia against his will and was nearly killed so many times. And all for the sake of "friendship"? Why? Actually the better question for me to ask was,

What does "friend" mean to me?

I lay there for a long time, thinking about it. Tsuna-san snored on in his bed. Mys was in her little corner, curled up. Reborn was lying in his hammock, a little bubble coming out of his nose. Leon slept next to him. I stayed up, wondering what exactly would happen next. It was dreary, of course, to be suspicious of everyone, but that's what comes of being scared of everyone. You hide in a shell you make and live alone in that world, watching as people walked by.

What does friendship mean to me?

* * *

**Please review. I hate projects. There. I said it. I have an essay and a project due Friday. I. Absolutely. Hate. Projects.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I'm pretty sure I don't.**


	13. Tsuna's Scared of Jenna's Buddies!

A Simple Daydream

Last time…

I lay there for a long time, thinking about it. Tsuna-san snored on in his bed. Mys was in her little corner, curled up. Reborn was lying in his hammock, a little bubble coming out of his nose. Leon slept next to him. I stayed up, wondering what exactly would happen next. It was dreary, of course, to be suspicious of everyone, but that's what comes of being scared of everyone. You hide in a shell you make and live alone in that world, watching as people walked by.

What does friendship mean to me?

Continuing on…

I'm not one for self-pity. I've had too much of that already, thank you very much!

I quickly shook my head, as if to shake away gloomy thoughts. I turned in my sleeping bag, comfortably far away from Tsuna's reach if he turned over, and went to sleep, facing the wall.

A few minutes into my Yume Sekai, I heard a loud crash and an even louder, "OW!". I rushed out of the living room and into the training room, where I found myself face to face with a very pained Tsuna-san.

"What are you doing here? No! Don't answer! That was hypothetical." I said, stopping Tsuna-san as he opened his mouth. "Just get into the living room. I think I know why."

As soon as Tsuna-san was comfortably seated on the couch opposite of me, I started telling him my theory.

"Tsuna-san, you said you have Hyper-Intuition, right?" I asked. He nodded. " I'm guessing that right now, our minds are connected."

He started to say something with a confused look on his face. I held a hand up to stop him. "When you first came here, you probably touched in the outside world somehow. That connection brought you here. Your Hyper-Intuition connected you to this place. I bet, if I looked around, I'd find a string attached somewhere."

I dropped my hand, letting him speak. He gave me a confused look.

"You're saying this is my Hyper-Intuition's fault?" Tsuna-san asked.

"No. I'm saying it's my fault for putting my sleeping bag so close to you." I said. "If I hadn't, you wouldn't even be here looking so confused."

He quickly changed his expression. "But you didn't know this would happen."

I gave him a tired smile. "Even so, I still shouldn't have done that."

I stood up and walked to the kitchen. Pouring a large cup of milk, I said, "You probably want to go back right? It'll just take a few-"

"No, it's fine. I'll stay here."

I froze, milk still flowing into the cup. "What?"

"Uh, Jenna-chan. The milk…"

I hastily put down the carton and turned to Tsuna-san, the cup of milk nearly overflowing.

"Tsuna-san. What did you just say?"

He quickly looked away. "I-I mean, if you want me to stay of course-!"

"That is very sweet, but I would like it if you left." I said. Though I actually did wanted him to stay, but there were secrets here I didn't want him to see…

"A-Are you sure? Isn't it kind of lonely in here…?"

"No." I said, smiling. "I'm not alone in here."

"What? What do you mean-?"

"Jenna! Is that guy still here?" A tough-looking girl walked in from the elevator. "Did you kick- Oh, hi there."

"Aaahhh!" Tsuna-san jumped up in surprise. "Who are you?!"

"I'm Vio." She said, looking Tsuna-san up and down. "You're the guy bugging Jenna? I'll kick you all the way to Pluto!"

"Ugh, I needed just a bit more time!" I muttered, face palming.

"Jenna-chan! Who is this person?" Tsuna-san asked, terrified as he backed away from the menacing girl.

"Now you're even calling her –chan? Disgusting!" The girl said, glaring at Tsuna-san

I kept looking at the counter as I held out a hand. "Tsuna-san. Meet Vio. A girl that was created along with this world. Vio, be nice to Tsuna-san. He's an acquaintance you can't beat up."

"Hmph! This is that almighty "Sawada Tsunayoshi"?" Vio said, looking at Tsuna-san again. "I wouldn't believe it!"

"You don't have to." I said, moving towards the two. "Please go. I still need to get him out of here."

"Jenna! Did you decide to let him meet us?" Another girl came out of the elevator Vio had stepped out off. Tsuna-san jumped again. "Hi! It's nice to meet you! My name is Scarlet."

"No, as a matter of fact, I didn't." I said, clenching my teeth. "Can the both of you leave now?"

"J-Jenna-cha-, I mean Jenna," Tsuna-san stuttered. I winced as he corrected himself. "I think I would like to stay."

Steadily, oh so slowly, my world was clashing with reality.

"No! Please go! I don't want to bother you anymore, so-"

"Jenna. I am perfectly okay with staying here! Besides, I want to meet these two." Tsuna-san said firmly, showing that never-before-seen mafia boss side of him. He turned to Scarlet and Vio. "Is this okay with the both of you?"

I just stared at him with my jaw hanging open. Scarlet and Vio took the opportunity to agree.

"Yes! You can stay here, in fact, I believe that Jenna would like it very much! Isn't that right, Vio?" Scarlet said.

"Yeah! But you can't bully Jenna around! Or call her –chan!" Vio threatened. "Or I'll kick you to the Milky Way!"

Tsuna-san simply smiled and said, "Thank you, Scarlet and Vio. I will be sure to respect Jenna."

He turned towards me and said, "Jenna. I believe you will eat a fly if you don't close your mouth."

I quickly clamped my jaw shut and stared at Tsuna-san, letting my curiosity flow into my gaze.

"So, can I stay here?" Tsuna-san asked. I nodded dumbly. "Great! Please fill me in on the ways things go here! I believe I am far behind on what's happening."

I gestured towards the couches silently, and Tsuna-san walked agreeably there and sat down. I sat down on the couch opposite him and Scarlet and Vio sat next to me, one on each side.

"First time I've ever seen you so surprised Jenna!" Scarlet teased from my right side.

"I think she's actually scared." Vio said gruffly. "That what she seems like to me."

I finally found my voice and said, "Well, Tsuna-san. I think it is finally time to fill you in on…"

I glanced towards the elevator, memory room and library. Looking back at Tsuna-san, I continued.

"The many powers I have as creator of this world."

* * *

**I hate school projects. I hate them! Freaking things kept me from posting this chapter earlier! Sorry about that, but on the other hand, my creepy box looks absolutely the way I wanted it to be! Creepily cute and filled with funny jokes to make you laugh. I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely positively DO NOT own KHR!**

**Please please please review!**


	14. Winter Cleaning!

A Simple Daydream

Last time…

I finally found my voice and said, "Well, Tsuna san. I think it is finally time to fill you in on…"

I glanced towards the elevator, memory room, and library. Looking back at Tsuna-san, I continued.

"The many powers I have as the creator of this world."

Continuing on…

"HUH?"

Tsuna-san finally broke the calm demeanor he had on before.

"Yes. I am the creator if you think about it." I said. "It's not too hard to understand."

"I know that, but powers? Like what? Zapping down thunder bolts like it's nothing?" Tsuna-san half-joked.

"Something like that."

"What?!"

"Though I would have to upgrade myself with that of course." I said thoughtfully. "Maybe I should…?"

"No, please don't!" Scarlet said. "You never know what might happen!"

"Okay then." I said, shrugging.

Tsuna-san still looked dumb-founded, and I quickly snapped him back into Yume Sekai.

"Tsuna-san! There's a lot more to tell!" I said, snapping my fingers.

"Oh! Right!" Tsuna-san said, shaking his head. "What else is there?"

"Well, there are these little, uh, "updates". Basically, I make a little round orb and I whisper into it the little changes I want to make. If I want to delete them, I just smash it my hand, throw it on the ground, and stomp on it." I said.

"Stomp on it…?"

"It's usually an update that's more trouble than it's worth."

"Oh."

"Now, about that elevator… You know how Scarlet and Vio came out of there, right?" A quick nod. "Well, inside that elevator, and many feet below the ground, are rooms and rooms of other people. People I wanted to be. People who I still want to be. People that I wish I could actually be like."

Tsuna-san raised an eyebrow, hearing me sound so unlike what he thought what I would be. I raised a finger to my lips.

"I have my secrets, and you have your's. Mine will be told at a later time."

Tsuna-san seemed content with that, as he knew that I was stubborn enough to make that statement true. I shuddered at the thought of telling Tsuna-san everything. Part of a song drifted through my mind.

"Quiet, yet so revealing…"

I sighed inwardly. Why did I start out so awkwardly? Even Mys has her fears, but mine just seem… endless. Like a bottomless pit going nowhere. More lyrics passed through my head.

"On a fast track to nowhere really. Just you and your thoughts. You and the road in front…"

I pointed towards both the library and the memory room. "You see both of the places I'm pointing at? Well, that there is the library, where I have books that I've read during my life time. Over there is the memory room. You can look at anything in there except what's behind the black curtain, got it? Those are my memories, you know!" Another quick nod. "Good. Then, do you feel like going back to your mind tonight? I might as well do some winter cleaning since you're going to stay here a while."

Tsuna-san hesitated, looking like he thought he might never get the chance to come back.

"Scarlet was right. Me wanting you to stay here and all." I admitted. "I'm going to let you come back, don't worry about that!"

Tsuna-san gave in, and I quickly sent him back to his mind. Feeling somewhat more tired than ever, I looked at Scarlet and Vio, who were still sitting on the couch, from the kitchen. They had remained unusually quiet. Even for Vio, which was something, considering she seemed to be like Sasagawa-san, who I heard was "EXTREME"!

"What are you two thinking? You're awfully quiet right now." I asked.

Scarlet looked at me, her red hair seemed almost amused. Her black eyes twinkled brightly. "You finally made a friend. Huzzah."

"It was only yesterday, you were thinking that you didn't want him here at all!" Vio said, her black hair shining in the light. Her eyes glowed with appreciation.

"It WAS yesterday." I said, sighing. "But geez! What were you guys thinking just barging in like that?"

"I thought you were talking to yourself again." Vio shrugged.

"What, I sound like a boy now?"

"Well, his voice does sound like a girl's."

"Now you're just insulting all girls."

"I mean it!" Vio said. "He just seems like a girl. Suddenly scared and squeaking like some mouse, and then suddenly acting all tough and mafia boss-like! Surprised me for sure!"

"Yeah, well, he is a mafia boss, and a tough one as well. But besides that, why did you think I was going to kick him out?"

"Well…"

Scarlet, Vio, and I made small talk. Nothing in particular, but at the same time, everything. I started cleaning a few minutes after they left. And by cleaning, I mean updating every single bit of the place that I could.

"Hmm. I've made sure the library is in Japanese. I've made sure he can't reach into THOSE kinds of memories. He can't enter my room either, and I don't think I need to do anything with that black curtain…" I felt an eerie feeling of a bad event to come. Ignoring it, I went on down my list. "Hmm. He can't go down the elevator, and I've made sure they can't go up unless I give them permission…" A flash of a certain maniac whipped through my head. "I should go and double-check! Just in case…"

Around 2:30, I finished, wiping the sweat off my face.

"Phew! I can't believe I didn't pass out from all the changes I made!" I said happily. Updating and changing Yume Sekai takes… a certain something. Energy, like when you run, but I'm not sure what kind.

I surveyed the room. It looked no different, but there was certainly was something's that was different. Maybe it was just me? Oh, well. At least, Tsuna-san couldn't go into my T.T room. I think he would be freaked by all the smashed chairs and whatnot. Plus, it's more than likely he'll trip over something and get hurt. The injury wouldn't get transferred to the real world, but it still hurts like heck!

I spent the last thirty minutes relaxing, something I never really did. Let's see, what do I do when I relax? I stare at something and just. Quit. Thinking. For someone who thinks too much, always planning out the next move, I think, maybe, twice the thoughts of a regular person. Maybe two times as fast, just because I have to think as fast as I react. Eh, maybe.

I cracked my eyes open at 3:00 in the morning, staring at the ceiling. A certain fedora entered my view.

"Oh, you're awake?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know you wake up so early."

"It's 'cause of the trip here."

"Oh."

Reborn was standing on the desk, looking like he was looking out the window. He looked so cool as a baby, it made me half wonder if he was just as cool when he was an adult. Maybe…

"…Reborn-san."

"Hmm, what?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm talking to my winter spies."

"Uh, you mean, the-"

"Yes. The birds."

I hadn't noticed it before, but he had been nodding at a bird that was blocked from my view. The sparrow flew away, sounding unnaturally quiet to me.

"What did the bird say?"

"Yukichi said there was no news to report, though there's been news of a certain delinquent boss roaming around in Namimori…"

"Ah, I think Vixen spread the news then." I said thoughtfully. "Geez, I hope she didn't tell them what I looked like."

"Vixen?"

"She's a thief I met yesterday before you arrived. She doesn't trust me as the leader of the Red Dragons- Why are you smiling like that? It's creeping me out."

"Oh, no reason." Reborn said, turning around and hiding the smirk on his face. "It just feels kind of nostalgic."

"Nostalgic…?" I thought to myself. "No way… Maybe it has something to do with Reborn's past…?"

I glanced at the figure in front of me, no, he didn't seemed immersed in memories. Maybe it has to do with Tsuna-san's guardians? He looked more like he was thinking of new ways to torture them.

"Jenna."

"Huh?" I answered abruptly, shaken from my thoughts. Reborn ignored and asked a question.

"Do sleeping pills help you sleep longer?"

I thought about it. "I don't really know."

"Hmm. Take one tonight. I don't want you to wake up so early." Reborn said. "Unless you'd like to help me?"

Oh, yep. My guess was correct. How did I know? Well, let's just say the sadistic glint in his eyes told me everything.

"No, I'm good!" I said quickly. "I think I should get more sleep."

"I thought so." Reborn said, smirking again. "I'll be back around noon."

He jumped through the window and disappeared. Minutes later, I saw him gliding on the tops of the roofs of houses, using Leon as a glider.

I smiled, wondering what he was planning. I sure hope he wasn't going to include me in his plans. I briefly wondered if he heard anything about Mom and Dad. No, he said it would be a week or more before then. Not yet, I clenched my fists. Not yet.

* * *

**Me: Yes! I got in a bunch of pages this time!**

**Mys: Good for you. When am I going to get some action?**

**Me: Who knows? This story is going a completely different way than I typed it before. It's rocky hills and climbing from here.**

**Jenna: Good luck Scarletta!**

**Me: Please REVIEW on your way out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! Just the OCs, plotline, and the whole "Yume" thing!**


	15. Nothing Much Happens Again

A Simple Daydream

Last time…

I smiled, wondering what he was planning. I sure hope he wasn't going to include me in his plans. I briefly wondered if he heard anything about Mom and Dad. No, he said it would be a week or more before then. Not yet, I clenched my fists. Not yet.

Continuing on…

After Reborn had left, I decided to risk another walk outside. The last time, I did that, I met Vixen and got my name buzzing in all the delinquent areas. Hopefully, she hadn't spread around what I looked like.

I changed in the bathroom and made my way out the Sawada Household. Apparently, Bianchi-san hadn't gotten up early to cook… whatever she had been cooking before. I wonder where that soup went…

Shuddering at the thought, I walked out into the dark and cold winter morning. Strong winds whipped my hair around and I quickly shoved my hair down my jacket. My back might be itchy now, but at least my own hair wouldn't distract and annoy me.

I took to just wandering around Namimori, briefly finding landmarks I'd kept a note of the day before. I didn't meet Vixen for a while, though there were attempted muggings. Let's just say several delinquents won't be saying anything unless I tell them too.

Whistling happily, I walked down a street that looked strangely deserted. I searched through many of the pockets in my jeans, shirt, and jacket for the watch I'd brought from California. Finally finding it in my candy pocket under a mountain of candy (Mys is a fan of candy, most blue-raspberry kinds), I snaked it out and peered at the watch closely. 4:30 AM. So, that would explain why the street was empty. But, I was really close to the shopping district. Shouldn't there be some houses with lights on in the windows?

I walked down an alley, feeling a certain kind of doom looming over me. I hunched down and kept myself small, which was really small, and continued down an alley that felt so long it could be a hallway. Mix that with the darkness and the feeling of someone whispering quietly made it all the more creepy!

"Hey! Dancing Rabbit!"

I jumped in surprise and spun around. Realization replaced the silent surprise written on my face.

"Vixen!" I said. A little more weakly, I asked, "Please don't call me that…"

"Why not? You danced your way into the Red Dragons, right? Isn't it right just to call you that?" Vixen said. "It's a respectable title."

"For almost every gang out there." I pointed out. "I just happened to be the one to bring them to the top. I wouldn't even have done it if I hadn't felt pity for them."

Vixen's eyes blazed. "The Red Dragons need no pity! Especially not one of an outsider!"

"I think you should check with the Red Dragons if I were you." I said. "They seemed to accept my help gladly enough."

Vixen stalked off, throwing behind her, "Don't get so full of yourself, _Dancing Rabbit."_

I sighed, knowing that more encounters with Vixen would soon arise. I walked through the alleyway quickly, wondering if maybe I shouldn't enter alleyways anymore. Especially when it was DARK!

I sighed, wanting to go back to the Sawada Household soon. I couldn't get rid of that feeling of someone watching me, even though the spy from Vongola hadn't noticed I woke up so early. Maybe Reborn…?

"Whatever!" I thought. "I'm going back now!"

Trying to take several shortcuts, I arrived at the Sawada household an hour later, at 5:30 AM with the sun shining down, perfectly confused with the town of Namimori. I stalked through the house, taking care to remove my shoes and saying the usual response when entering someone's house, while trying to painstakingly remember the snaking ways through town. I arrived at the door to Sawada-san, ultimately failing to remotely to figure out the puzzle of a town.

Mys opened the door just as I reached out for the door knob.

"Oh! Jenna! I was going to try and meet you!" Mys said, sounding jumpy. "I tried making myself wake up early, but I couldn't. Coffee doesn't help too much though."

Ah, that's why.

"Delayed reaction more like." I said. "You looking like a kangaroo."

"Can't help it!" Mys said. "If you'll excuse for an hour, I'm going to run five times around Namimori!"

Mys raced out as I said, "Good luck navigating the town!"

Mys waved a hand back at me and I heard the door close quickly after that. "And now for Tsuna-san…"

I pushed open the door and entered the room.

"Oh? Jenna?" Tsuna-san said, sounding just as sleepy as he looked. He was sitting up in bed, blinking rapidly to keep his eyes open.

"Hey, Tsuna-san." I said. "If you want, I can let you sleep for a little longer…"

"No." Tsuna-san said, shaking his head to answer no and shake the sleepiness out. "I actually should use this time to get ready for school…"

"Okay." I said, backing out. "I'll just leave you to that then…"

I closed the door and wondered if Tsuna-san would fall asleep again. It seemed as if he would because I heard snoring noises again.

"Ah, Reborn'll wake him up… Probably." I thought, heading down to the kitchen for coffee. I hopped down the stairs, two at a time, making sure not to make too much noise. Glad that I hadn't woken up Fuuta, Lambo, I-Pin, Nana-san, and Bianchi-san, I cleaned up the remnants of Mys's coffee and worked on my own, making a deliciously sweet and creamy coffee out of some sugar and milk. Sipping it, I looked around the kitchen. Feeling a bit of appreciation for a moment's peace and quiet, I briefly let the warm heat of the coffee sooth the gnawing worries of reality. Briefly.

"AAAHHHH!" Tsuna-san's scream rang out as, I'm sure, Reborn had probably woken him up just to make sure he wasn't late for school.

Sighing, I sat down at the table and waited for the inevitable to happen.

"Wuuaaaaa!" Tsuna-san tripped down the stairs, slipping on a step. He bumped the whole way down. He stood up and ran into the kitchen. Even I was impressed, Tsuna-san had gotten dressed in record time!

"You're a minute slower today, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn dutifully appeared to kick Tsuna-san in the head.

Something told me mornings would be like this until Wednesday.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait before the update. This time, I'm probably going to take a much longer time. So, there might be a hiatus. Of about 2-3 weeks. Possibly! There might be a update on Sunday. If there is, that's when updates come out. Keep your fingers crossed! And now for a chat between Jenna, Mys, and I.**

**Jenna: What?! You're going in hiatus?! Why?!**

**Me: Because I am doing training on making sure the plot and everyone else works out. Plus, renovations on my house and my annoying sister keeping the computer away from me is making things really hard.**

**Mys: Who cares? Get that update out on Sunday! **

**Me: Meanie...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! I never will...**


	16. A School Day with Jenna and Mys!

A Simple Daydream

Last time…

"Wuuaaaaa!" Tsuna-san tripped down the stairs, slipping on a step. He bumped the whole way down. He stood up and ran into the kitchen. Even I was impressed, Tsuna-san had gotten dressed in record time!

"You're a minute slower today, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn dutifully appeared to kick Tsuna-san in the head.

Something told me mornings would be like this until Wednesday.

Continuing on…

"My name is Jenna Smith. It's nice to meet you! Please take care of me!" I said, in a fake cheery voice. I bowed and motioned for Mys to introduce herself.

"Yo! My name is Mys! It's to meet you all! Please take care of me!" Mys said confidently. She bowed and looked over at the teacher for her seat.

Where were we that required me to actually talk like I was normal? Well, where else but school?

"She completely just forgot the manners jammed into her last night." I thought, annoyed. I still smiled, though, and looked over at the teacher as well.

"Well, class, please get along with both Jenna and Mys." The teacher said. "You both transferred from California?"

"Yes, sensei." I answered.

"Before you go off to your seats, I have two questions." The teacher said, looking sternly at me. I flinched inwardly. "Why are you wearing the boys' uniform?"

"Well, the school ran out of the girls' uniform." I said, my tone sickly sweet with warning. "It was amazing I even found one to fit my size."

"Er, how do we tell the two of you apart?" The teacher asked, looking sort of nervous.

"That's easy! You can tell Jenna apart from me any day!" Mys said, smiling and not explaining anything at all. I simply smiled at the teacher.

"T-That is all. Mys and Jenna please take the seats I direct you to."

I went over to a window seat while Mys sat in the empty seat next to me. Thankfully, Mys and I sat mostly to the back, so we were spared a lot of stares. Of course, a few people actually looked back. A few were punished for their curiosity. I didn't know teachers actually made students stay out in the hall carrying two buckets of water these days.

For the next hour, I spent the time looking around me and trying to remember the names of my classmates and where they sat. While copying down notes for class, I also spent my time looking out the window and wondering if there really were any Melo members in Namimori High School. However, Reborn did say to come here and there is always a good reason why…

*Ding ding ding*

The bell rang for break and Mys and I were immediately surrounded by curious students. Questions were fired and I tried my best to answer them without too much surprise.

"How old are you? You look really young!"

"T-Twelve."

"Why did you come to Japan?"

"Because our- OW!"

"We came here to learn about Japan and its culture. My dad also got a job to move here as well, but it was agreed by Mys and I."

"Didn't have to stomp on my foot…"

"You're twins?" Like I said in the first chapter. STUPID question.

"Yes! In case you don't know, I'm Mys and that's Jenna!"

So these questions lasted all the way to end of break. Interestingly enough, homeroom lasts an entire hour! Usually, in California at least, homeroom lasts about ten minutes. Weird. Another odd fact, is that teachers change classes. Not STUDENTS. Weird, right? Well, after class, Mys got a nice poisonous surprise.

"Jenna! Mys!" Tsuna-san said, trying to push his way through the crowd of curious students and failing epically. "Let's go!"

"Huh? What are you doing here, Dame-Tsuna?" One of the students I'd marked as obnoxious said.

"We're friends." I answered, cutting off Tsuna-san's stuttered answer. "Excuse me and Mys, but I have food to eat and friends to go with."

Students quickly dispersed, some of them apologizing for some reason or other. Soon, Mys's and my desk were void of students.

"Wow, these guys sure ask a lot of questions." Mys said, sticking out her tongue with humor. "I can't believe they actually went away though."

"Meh." I said. "Most of them just repeated questions."

Mys shrugged. "Let's go Tsuna!"

Tsuna-san led us through many halls and I found remembering them was a lot more easier than remembering Namimori's streets and alleys.

"Tenth!" Hayato-san said with puppy dog eyes as we emerged from the door leading to one of the many roof tops. "Welcome back!"

"Yo! Tsuna!" Yamamoto-san greeted.

"Hi Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna-san said. "I brought Mys and Jenna."

"Wow, I didn't know we were allowed on the roof tops!" I said.

"I guess if that person can, we can too!" Mys said, pointing at a boy a few roof tops away with some yellow bird flying in circles above him.

"Ah! That's Hibari-san." Tsuna-san said.

"The Cloud guardian?" I asked.

Tsuna nodded. "He's the president of the Disciplinary Committee."

"Oh, that scary ninja guy!" Mys said. "I heard about him from one of those guys during math!"

"Scary ninja guy?" I echoed.

"Yeah!" Mys said. "I don't know why though they call him that though!"

"Blind."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

The entire group settled down for lunch and things quieted down. Mostly.

"Tenth-!"

"Tsuna-!"

"Hey! I was talking to Tenth!"

"Oh, really? I was too! Ha ha ha!"

"Why you-!"

"Gee, Tsuna sure is popular."

"Yeah, I guess."

Things were peaceful/noisy until Mys opened her bento box.

"EWWWWW! WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Ah, Bianchi-san made a bento."

"WHAT?!"

A mixture of brown, black, and purple sauce covered steaming black rice. A purple mist rose out of the mixture of black rice and perfectly burned red chicken. I marveled at the fact that it looked even worse than Mys's toast when she's toasted it black and blue.

"You can have some of mine if you want." I said, trying my hardest to cut my bento in half.

"Really?!" Mys said, turning to me excitedly, drool slightly showing from the corners of her mouth.

"Yes. Don't drool." I said, giving her the slightly bigger half.

"Yay!" Mys said happily, accepting the perfectly brown chicken and steaming white rice that looked perfectly accentuated with soy sauce on the lid the bento box came with. "Tsuna's mom's cooking is yummy!"

"Yeah, it is." I said, chowing down.

Tsuna-san looked nervously at the poisonous bento box.

"I wonder what would happen if we just threw it away…?"

"A huge poisonous monster will rise up and lay disaster to the land. All of Japan will bow down to the rest of the world and everyone here will be led away in chains to live a life as servants of some powerful ruler. All because YOU threw away that bento box." I said pointedly without a shred of emotion. "Never underestimate the power of Poison Cooking, Tsuna-san."

"You've been reading too many science-fiction books, Jenna." Mys said, after swallowing a mouthful of rice. "Look. Tsuna has steam coming out of his ears and Gokudera's eyes are spinning."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Yamamoto-san said, waving his hands in front of Tsuna-san and Hayato-san.

"Huh."

Lunch ended and classes went on, boring as ever as I'd already studied most of the lessons ahead when I was bored.

The last period of the day was P.E., and I was not very excited for the unit the class was currently on.

"Alright rookies! Today we're doing nothing but basketball, basketball, and basketball!" The coach barked at us, eyeing each one of us. He finally stopped at Mys and I.

"Hmph! Who are these pipsqueaks?" The coach asked, snorting in my face.

"My name is Jenna Smith and this is my sister, Mys Smith, Tekeda-sensei!" I said sweetly, smiling. "Would you be so kind as to remember the fact that you have two new students?"

There were whistles of appreciation. Tekeda-sensei glared around and the whistles quieted down to murmurs.

"Ha! We'll see when we get to the game." Tekeda-sensei said, smiling grotesquely at me. "I hope you know the rules, little girl."

Spit landed on my cheek, and I wiped it away with a ghost feeling of disgust, which was overpowered by rage.

"Oh, believe me, we will see." I said, my tone, once again, sickly sweet. Unfortunately, the coach was too much of a muscle head to get the fact my tone told everyone else.

The coach divided us into separate teams. He growled when he saw his way of choosing random teams stuck me on the side with both Yamamoto-san and Hayato-san. Of course, he grinned when he saw the other side had all the other active athletics of the class. There was even this one black-haired girl who tied a band around her forehead that said, "FIGHT!" I swear, I thought her eyes looked like they were on fire!

"Are you sure you can handle this?" One of the students asked, looking down at me doubtfully. I looked at the hoop on the other side of the court, the net that was like a mountain peak catching my attention.

"I don't have to score points, right?"

"No, but-"

"Then just pass the ball to me." I said, grinning wolfishly. "I know how to play this game already."

The students still looked doubtful, but they nodded.

"Get ready, rookies!"

The huddle immediately broke up and we all went to our respective positions. I was placed towards the side, despite my reassurance that I knew what I was doing.

"Game, begin!"

Yamamoto, easily the tallest, grabbed the ball and ran down the court, dribbling it as he went.

"Ho!" He said, passing to Hayato-san, the only one not being guarded because of his fierce glare.

Hayato-san caught it and looked around for Tsuna-san. Not caring that Tsuna-san was being guarded by two people, he threw the ball towards him saying, "Catch, Tenth!"

"EEEHHH?!"

"Got it!" I said, jumping up and intercepting the ball easily.

"Why you-!"

I ran down the court, dribbling the ball as I went.

As I passed by Hayato-san, I said, "Gokudera-san, you're just troubling your precious Tenth."

"What-?!"

"Mys!" I said, passing the ball to her.

"Gooot iiittt~!" Mys sang, easily catching it and skipping past people playing as defense. "Here!"

A confused team member caught it and stopped, before realizing he had to move.

"Thanks!" He said, running down the court and passing to another team member. The game went on for several points. I intercepted the ball that went towards Tsuna-san several times and passed the ball to many of my team members. Due to my small size, the other team always lost track of me when I ran around both my and their team's members. Mys was easily noticeable, but her skipping past members and swerving suddenly made her uncatchable. Of course, her deadly aim actually got our team a few points. It also scared both teams as she passed with deadly accuracy towards team members as she nearly hit a few people who just barely managed to catch the ball.

"That's it!" The coach ended the game, barely heard as his voice was small. "The Pipsqueak team wins…"

The coach walked away without meeting my eyes. I stuck my tongue out at his back, thinking, "What a sore loser!"

Wow!" A girl came up to me and Mys excitedly. "I can't believe that game! That was amazing!"

"Thanks." I said, smiling. The other girl blushed and went back to her group of friends.

"Wow, that really was cool!" A guy slapped my back as he walked past.

"Oh, sorry!" He apologized as I nearly fell over. A group of boys and girls from the other team surrounded Mys with praise and questions and Mys blushed as she accepted their thanks and answered their questions.

"Nice one, Kuroko-kun!" A boy told me as he walked past.

"Huh?" I asked, but the boy had already walked away.

"Kuroko is a boy in a manga that can disappear on the court during a game of basketball." Mys said. "Kind of like how you disappear using people's height and the tension everyone's feeling."

"Ohh… Wait, I'm a boy now?!" I said.

Mys shrugged. "I guess you are now." Pause here for a few moments to imagine the gloom I felt. Now continue.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Yamamoto-san said, walking over with Gokudera-san and Tsuna-san.

"Thanks for saving me so many times." Tsuna-san said, sweat-dropping. (Like in a manga)

"What did you mean by that before?!" Gokudera-san asked, grabbing my shirt.

"I meant what I meant, Gokudera-san." I said coolly, pulling his fingers from my shirt. "You'll only hold back Tsuna-san and the team if you don't learn to cooperate with people other than the Vongola famiglia."

"Tch!" Gokudera-san walked away towards the boys' locker room, an aura of rage surrounded him.

"S-Sorry Jenna!" Tsuna-san stuttered, bowing to me.

I shrugged. "Someone needed to tell him that sometime soon, and it wasn't going to be you."

"Ha ha…" Tsuna-san said, looking towards the floor. "I'll see you at the front gate!"

Tsuna-san rushed off and Yamamoto-san followed.

"Well, that was fun."

"I guess."

The end of the school day found Mys and I walking out of the girls' locker room, with Mys holding an air microphone and me looking at her with a look of exasperation.

"So, Jenna Smith, how was your first day of school?" Mys asked, with her reporter voice.

I thought about what happened during the school day, and came to my final conclusion.

"It was alright, I guess."

* * *

**Yay! I got the update out! Anyways, I made this longer, just because I could. And also because I think I might not be able to bet future updates out in only one week. So, this is just one big sorry! I also might not be able to do those conversations between me, Jenna, and Mys. MAYBE. **

**Jenna: But please review anyways!**

**Mys: And don't forget to favorite and follow this story too!**

**Jenna: They don't have to if they don't want to!**

**Mys: But it makes it easier if they follow it, plus it would make Scarletta happier if they favorited it too!**

**Me: ...I have no objections.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Kuroko, who came from a different manga/anime! I don't own Kuroko no Basket either, which Kuroko came from!**


End file.
